The Alphabet
by Rampaging Sorrow
Summary: 26 drabbles that are made for you to feel even through your fingertips. Once you start to read, you won't want to stop. [Mostly KenxKao, some AoshixMisao][R&R]
1. A

**R.S.:** Hey everybody! I'm sorry I'm not currently updating my sequel fic, but I'm currently revising and getting over a writer's block for it. I don't want it to sound too…. Off, ya know? So I'm taking my time on it. It probably will end up sounding off anyway.

Anyways, I was sitting in class one day and after I got tired of being bored, I decided in my mind, '**Hey! I should just write a drabble or something! I know this stuff already!**'

And Tada! You have 26 drabbles months later. So without further wait, here is **The Alphabet of Rurouni Kenshin. **I hope you enjoy this! And don't forget to read and review!

This first one goes out to best friend Glenda.

_Love always,_

**-**_Rampaging Sorrow_

* * *

_**The Alphabet of Rurouni Kenshin**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**A is for Admire**

A dreamy smile sat on his lips as he washed dishes and secretly watched the definition of perfection move gracefully in the yard. Amethyst orgs gazed into sapphire ones filled with determination; black hair swinging and slowly sticking to the sides of her clear pale face.

Dish-soapy hands imagined the feel of small feminine ones enlacing their fingers together as she gripped the bokken proudly and moved without any error for the most part. He dried his hands to pull red locks away from his face and then went back into his dreamy state as she spun and cut the air with her southern swing.

'_I want to be more like you. You're so innocent and pure… so full of flaws, but never showing the outside what they are… beauty is written all over you…_'

He wants to tell her, he wants her to know, but for now… for now he can keep his thoughts to himself.

_**Aishiteru**_

* * *

**R.S.: **One of 26! Please Read and review!

**Love a****lways,**  
_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	2. B

**R.S.:** Hey everybody! I'm back with the letter **B!** This goes to all my perverted friends because we all know that being perverted amonst each other is sooo much fun! Lol, not seriously though!

And I forgot a disclaimer last time! So here it is!

**If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, Aoshi Shinomori would be my slave. --**

Lol and here is the next one!

-**Rampage Tyrant**

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**B is for Banana**

"Haaah…."

His mouth dropped at the sight he saw before him. Violey eyes opened up wide and tan cheeks instantly spread a flush like wildfire. It completely took over his face. Her mouth opened and as se sunk her head down a little and pushed the long object inside, he felt his groin grow even stiffer than before, an 'mmm' escaping pink lips as it sunk down lower and blue eyes shut in the most sexual way he could ever imagine.

'_Oh my **god.**_'

His eyes widened up more and as she pulled her mouth away, he gasped, hands over his face. Blue eyes watched in shock as he began to collapse, his face as red as his hair and soon was on his side with a nose bleed leaking from his face as if he was punched.

"Kenshin! Oh my god; are you okay?!" she stood over him, half a banana in hand as she kneeled down in shock and slowly swallowed the food in her mouth .Kenshin's eyes watched it as he sat up on his behind, and that, my dear friends, made it all the worse.

"Oro…."

* * *

**R.S:** I love this one. 2 out of 26 complete! R&R and I'll send Kenshin in boxers to give a special dance!  Thanks! 

Always and forever more,

-**Rampaging Sorow**


	3. C

**R.S.: _IM SICK EVERYBODY!_**

It's just horrible. I have the **chicken pox!** Can u believe it?! And it's just so fucked up cuz Spring Break is one week away and I'm going to be sick while everybody else is going to have fun and be outside and stuff. I feel so caged now! I can't even go to school! Which I'm not seriously complaining about, but I'll be all alone in this house when my parents go to work! -- im so sad.

Anyways, here is the letter **C! **Sorry for my rambling.

Jesus I feel itchy.

**-Rampaging Sorrow**

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**C is for Cook(well… somewhat of it)**

"I know it's not all _**that**_ good, but I made it because today marks the anniversary of when you moved in with me. I've been up all morning doing this so… surprise!"

He gives her a soft smile and then he notices the cuts and bandages on her fingers. '_Poor girl._'

"Oh, Kaoru-dono, you didn't have to…" she looks down in a small amount of shame.

He knows the food will taste **horrible**, but just to make her happy and just to make her smile, he eats every piece on the tray. Just as he predicted, the sweetest smile in the world appears on her face and his heart leaps at the way her eyes twinkle in happiness.

_If he had to eat her food everyday to see that lovely expression, then he would stop cooking himself and suffer all the stomach aches that it has to offer._

_**Just to see that one smile.**_

* * *

**R.S.:** And that's it for letter C! 3 out of 26 are up now! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm gonna try and get better to go clubbin this week! Big events baby and I'll be **damned if I miss it: )**

**Don't forget to R&R! I won't know what you think if you don't tell me! **

_  
Always and forever more,  
**-Rampaging Sorrow**_


	4. D

**R.S.:** Hello everybody! I'm getting better day by day! I'm Very happy about this because if I'm feeling well enough, I'm gonna hit up Club Abyss on Sunday! WOOHOO!

Anyways, here's the next letter It was going to be **_Dusk_**, but… well, I hated it! Lol, here's my better version of the letter **D!** It's really a one-shot, but oh well. Enjoy!

**-Rampaging Sorrow**

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**D is for Dangerously Dirty Dancing**

"Kenshin, you'll be just fine! You love to dance, you're a fuckin' chick magnet, what's there to be upset about?!"

"Sano, i'm not Aoshi. I'm just… I don't know. Tomoe has me kinda messed up."

"She's a bitch. Let her go."

"Nice way of saying it, Aoshi! Let's go down!"

Kenshin sighed as he fixed his black shirt and he pulled the rest of his loose hair back into a ponytail, his bangs the only thing left out and untamed. Sanosuke and Aoshi decided that after Kenshin was moping too much, he needed to get out and enjoy himself the way they did best. **PAR-TAY STYLE.** Kenshin was reluctant, but in the end, he was forced to go anyway as they threatened to take him to a gay bar.

"Were you guys really going to have Kamatari drag me there?"

"Damn straight." Sanosuke laughed and they sat at the bar before ordering drinks.

"**_sigh_** Kenshin, look around." Aoshi said gently and Kenshin did as he was told before Aoshi gave a faint smirk and patted his shoulder.

"You're getting laid tonight."

"What?!"

"Amen to that!" Sanosuke cheered and the two clashed their bottles with a nod before Kenshin just sighed and dropped his had.

"Kenshin, don't be such a pansy! Look at the dance floor! Abyss is **Alive** tonight! Take a look!"

Kenshin turned away from the bar and as he looked around, he had to admit that Sanosuke was right. Club Abyss was alive with people dancing, drinking, making out, and just enjoying the music and being themselves. Kenshin knew well that once you stepped inside the clubs, you left everything behind and you lived for that moment of dancing. You lived for that thrill of being sexy and that thrill of grinding your hips and making yourself available.

"You see?"

"I do." He replied and as he took a sip of his drink, his eyes darted over to the entrance way and he froze. Not even a blink. Sanosuke and Aoshi looked at him confused and as Kenshin's eyes followed, they looked and whistled together.

"**DAAAAMMMMNNNN.**"

On the stairway, three ebony-haired girls were coming down, but what caught their attention wasn't all three, but the one right in the middle. She was by far the sexiest of them all and Kenshin couldn't help but shiver at her body. The dark blue top that showed some cleavage and black skirt hugged her curves and showed her milky legs to all who wanted to see. Her breasts were perfect size for her body, and Kenshin could help but stare at her lips as she gave a smile.

They weren't big, they weren't small. They were _**perfect.** _And this, my friends, was the first time Kenshin felt himself want to truly have somebody. He could see her walking through with her two friends and as he looked into her light blue eyes, he swallowed down the rest of his drink.

"I want her." He said huskily and they cheered him on as he watched her pull her long hair over her shoulder to tie it in a cute blue ribbon. Aoshi and Sanosuke had their eyes on all the women, in the club, but Kenshin couldn't be helped. He had already made up his mind and as he watched her dance, Sanosuke looked over to see his amethyst eyes slowly turn a shade of gold with lust.

"Go and get her, Kenshin!"

"She'll come over here." Aoshi said with a grin.

"Just wait. Let her come to you."

Kenshin was barely listening and as the laser lights darted through the club, he watched her shake her hips with the other two girls and smile a dazzling sexy smile that made even the most committed men stop and turn to watch. She raised her hands above her head and Kenshin had to gape as he watched her slowly dance her body into the floor, her two friends cheered as she gave a show. Kenshin's eyes opened up a little bit and Sanosuke hissed as he watched her dance her body into the floor.

"Kenshin, sir help my god if you don't attack that, **I _will._**"

"I know." He replied, his eyes never leaving her frame as she gave a pretty smile and kept dancing. She rose up slow and as she spun her hips with each up, she looked towards the bar and saw Kenshin watching.

"She's looking at you." Sanosuke whispered to him and Kenshin's lips formed into a smirk as she gave him a smile puckered her lips. He raised his drink to her and as she nodded, Sanosuke cheered and got up with Aoshi.

"We're going to check out her two friends. Make sure they don't come over here and interrupt. I got the tall one, Aoshi."

Kenshin just nodded before the two tall men moved through the crowd as she slowly made her way towards him. Kenshin grinned gently and as she walked over and once she got close, he had to whistle in awe at the flush on her cheeks and the excitement in her eyes as she smiled and fixed her bangs. Her necklace glistened with diamonds and her bracelet did as well as she put her hand out and said, 'hi.'

'_God, I want to screw her already._' He thought before he put his hand out and the two shook.

"I'm Kaoru. You are…"

"Kenshin."

"Ken-shin." She said in thought before she leaned over into his ear to speak. Kenshin's eyes shut in a soft pleasure as she spoke, her voice seductive and sexy together as she told him that she liked his name.

"What's your poison?" Kenshin asked her as she sat down and then she gave him an arched eyebrow as she put her hand on her chest.

"My poison?"

"Your poison." Kenshin replied as he leaned over to her and she smiled again before she rested her forehead against his and put her hand on his cheek.

"You know what **_Rockstar Rum_** is?"

"You drink that?" he asked with soft awe and she nodded before she put her hand out and began to count as she sat back and crossed her legs. Kenshin looked at her legs for a brief moment and she flashed him another knowing grin before she began to speak. He was all ears for her.

"**_Rockstar Rum, Zipper Head, Kiss of Fire, Lexy's sex on the beach_**, and my favorite one is the best one of all. You wanna know what it is?"

"I'm all ears for it." he said as he put his hand under his chin to look into her eyes and show his lust. Kaoru leaned over again and after she pulled his hair behind his ear, she spoke. It took all the power in Kenshin's body not to just grab her and take her out of the club.

"**_Knock Me down & Fuck Me_**." Kenshin gave a soft groan as she nibbled on his earlobe and then gave the bartender a smile as she did a small wave. Kenshin nodded to him before he asked what they wanted.

"Tell him what you want, babe." Kenshin said to her gently.

"You choose which one you think I want." Kaoru replied to him and then she took his hand and enlaced their fingers together as she rubbed her thumb across his skin. Kenshin looked back at the bartender before he gave him a grin and he spoke.

"Two **Knock Me down & Fuck Me's** the best way you can make it."

"Coming right up." He replied before he walked away and went to more customers. Kenshin turned back to Kaoru and as he placed a hand on her leg, he leaned over to her ear.

"Is that what you wanted?" he could feel her shiver slightly and then he got bold as he nibbled on her ear the same way she did to him and he rubbed her thigh slightly. Kaoru moaned gently before she felt him pull away.

"That's **exactly** what I wanted."

* * *

Ten minutes went by, but it seemed like forever as the two sat at the bar and took shots of liquor in between moments of their conversation. Kenshin was already hooked as he watched her take her liquor like a man and then smile at him as he did his. 

"Let's go dance!" she declared as she wiped the side of his mouth and Kenshin could only leave money before Kaoru was pulling him onto the dance floor. Kenshin could see Sanosuke and Aoshi flirting around with three women at a time, but it soon didn't matter to him as Kaoru found a spot and she started to dance.

"Don't fall behind now!" she laughed to him and Kenshin just smiled as he watched her loose herself in the loud pumping music and the bodies moving and writhing against each other around her. At that moment, he truly thought she was beautiful.

'_I can't let her go home alone tonight._'

"Are you going to dance with me, or what?! This is a good ass song!"

"Sure!" Kenshin replied back before he started to move himself. Nobody could ever say Kenshin was a bad dancer. He'd danced all his life and everybody around him were dancers. He breathed rhythm and smoothness. Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and as she heard the words to the song, Kenshin pulled her closer to grind their hips together. She leaned her head back and began to sing in his ear.

"_Were you born in 74?  
Are you the kind of guy that I should ignore?  
Will you give me all the things I need?  
You probably never wear your heart on your sleeve_."

Kaoru sucked on his neck gently for a brief moment that had him hitching his breath before she started to sing in his ear again.

"_You intrigue me like noone before  
It may be wrong to get to know you more  
But I'm not sure  
I'm so unsure_."

She began to wind her hips a little and as Kenshin listened to her sing to him, he ignored everything around him and focused on only her. It was only her singing beautiful notes to the chorus in his ear, to his surprise, and her enlacing their fingers together as they moved to the beat like lovers.

"_You belong to my darker side  
Your a guy who sets a girl on fire  
I can see myself falling in line  
Like the hundred girls you had over time  
And I want more  
I am so sure  
That I want more  
I am so sure_."

Once she hit the chorus again, Kenshin couldn't hold it back inside anymore as he began to touch her sexually and press kisses to her shoulder.

"_Cause I see danger, danger, danger in your eyes  
Cause danger, danger, danger, you disguise  
So baby lift your head up to the light  
There's danger in those eyes  
There's danger in your eyes_."

Kenshin began to kiss down her neck as she gasped gently with a smile and she kept singing to him. His hands stroked her skin gently and both their groups of friends looked at them dance in the crowd together as they once again sat at the bar conversing. Aoshi and Sanosuke clashed their drinks together again and then looked at her two friends gasp in shock.

"What's the problem, fox?"

"My name is Megumi, rooster. Don't get it twisted. Tell them, Misao." She said with a smirk before her friend picked up for her quickly and said the same thing. Aoshi smirked as he dipped down and nipped her neck, the gasp and the hit on his shoulder only playful as he held her hip gently.

"She's being open tonight. She usually just gets drinks and that's it."

"That's because Kenshin's a ladies' man!" Sanosuke cheered before giving a dog bark towards them and listening to Megumi and Misao laugh with Aoshi. The two clashed drinks again before they saw Kenshin open his eyes and give him a knowing smirk.

"That playboy."

* * *

The strobe lights made everybody feel as if they were moving in slow motion, the hot club music beats having everybody dancing faster and faster to match the beats and feel the pleasure that was grinding and dirty dancing. Kenshin could say with a smile that he was having the best dance that he would ever receive as he held Kaoru's hands in the air and grinded into her the same way she was moving into him. 

"Woohoo! Get it, Kenshin!"

"That's a Himura right there! Boy, Hiko would be proud!"

Kaoru laughed gently at Kenshin's friends and as he let her hands go, she slowed down to match the beat as she fanned herself and moaned with Kenshin's distracting bites along her neck. She laid her head back on his shoulder and as she looked up into his eyes, their cheers weren't heard as their lips met and their kiss immediately got dangerously heated as their mouths opened to each other. Kaoru raised her hand up into his hair and Aoshi had to whistle loudly as they winded up against each other and dipped.

"Boy, he's working overtime tonight! Get that bonus, Himura!"

Kenshin slid his tongue against hers and Kaoru's friends just couldn't believe their eyes as they pulled away, their eyes set on each other from the beginning, and went back together for a longer kiss. Kenshin let go and kissed her again before Kaoru laughed gently and let out a sigh.

"I don't normally do things this way."

"What way?" he said gently as she started to get back into the beat.

"So… dangerously dark, ya know? I'm usually the light girl here. Just get a drink from somebody and I'm on my merry way before they can protest. You're just… different."

"That's my charm." He sexily murmured against her before kissing her lips again letting her move them along through the crowd.

"Woohoo!" Sanosuke laughed and Aoshi just gave him a silly grin, the alcohol in his system loosening him up completely as he stuck his tongue out between his teeth and made Sanosuke laugh.

"Work it, Misao!" Misao laughed as she swayed against Aoshi and he just gave thumbs up as he let her take a swig from his bottle loosen up as much as she wanted to.

"Where'd they go?" Megumi asked in Sanosuke's ear before he shrugged and looked around. Once he spotted them, he had to take a double look as he gasped and began to jump. Aoshi saw and he and Sanosuke just shook hands as their predictions were right.

"What?"

"Do you see that?! **GET THAT SHIT, KENSHIN! IT'S DANGEROUS DIRTY DANCING BABY!**" Sanosuke yelled before Aoshi picked Misao up to see. They gasped as they looked towards the wall and then Megumi put her hand over her mouth.

"That girl is loose, baby! Damn that shit is dangerous!"

Kenshin panted gently against Kaoru's neck, his body bent over hers as she held the wall and she moaned against him and his moving hips on her. His left hand was on the wall and his right hand felt her body from her neck all the way down to places that she normally kept off limits. As she lost all her morals, Kenshin grinned as he put her hands up higher on the wall and he moved closer to her body. Kaoru let out a loud gasp and a moan as he sucked on her neck and he swayed their hips with a bounce to the beat.

"Come home with me." He huskily said in her ear before Kaoru leaned back against him and she asked when he wanted to go.

"Now."

"Then let's go." she said against his lips after he turned her around. They shared a lazy, yet exciting kiss before Kenshin enlaced their fingers and let her walk towards Aoshi and the others.

"You guys get a ride home from those two! I'm leaving!"

"Are you for real?!"

"Do you see me joking?!" she responded with a cool glance before Kenshin nodded to his boys and Sanosuke did their handshake before he did it with Aoshi.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow or something!" Kaoru yelled over the music before Kenshin pulled her back and put their lips together. Her friends gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck tilted her head to the side. Aoshi and Sanosuke shook their hands as if they got burned and cheered loudly.

"**DANGEROUS BABY!**" Sanosuke cheered before Kenshin let go and Kaoru whimpered and stomped her foot. Kenshin waved 'bye' as she took his hand and just like that, the two were moving towards the stairs and Kenshin was feeling her up all the way to the top until they were gone from sight.

"That's what you call a gift." Sanosuke said to Aoshi and Aoshi had to nod with a sigh as they drew the cross on their chest and kissed their fingers before pushing them up.

"God bless dirty dancing." They said together.

"God bless dirty dancing."

* * *

**R.S.: **This one was more different from A, B, and C! It seemed like rated M for a little bit, ya know? Lol, I think this one was **much** better than the one I had written down for the original D. 

4 out of 26 are done! Please R&R people! I love hearing from you!

Oh, and the song used was **Danger** by **_Hilary Duff._** I was surprised to hear her making a song like this. You really can dance to her whole CD. Lol, not that I'd buy it anyways. I luv music.

_Always and forever more,  
**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	5. E

**R.S.:** Hello everybody and Happy Belated Easter to all! Lol, how'd u guys spend yours? Mine was AWESOME! Not only am i feeling better, but I got to go clubbin' with my whole street and I did a Letter D version all my own:) well, not with the last part anywayz lol -

But now I'm back, it's Monday, I'm on spring break, and I'm gonna do it my style. Sleeping in, hanging out, writing, sports and eating.

Anyways, here's the letter **E**! I hope you enjoy it!

_**-Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**E is for Exhausted**

Their breathing was irregular, their skin glistened with sweat. Red and black hair clung to body frames and mixed together as they laid there in each other's afterglow. Voices called to them to complain, to grow upset, to simply scream, but it just wasn't enough to put some energy into them.

"I'm hungry, Kenshin!"

"Busu, we're supposed to practice! Dammit, where the hell are you?!"

"Kenshin, where's the food?! It's supposed to be dinner time!"

They called loud, they gave whines. But none of it was heard as their bodies slowly began to relax and their deep breathing silenced everything around them but each other. They couldn't move, they couldn't speak, they couldn't even think straight.

_All they could really do was let their heads drop and **pray** that their door was locked as their eyelids drooped and fatigue took over._

They couldn't even react to the door actually sliding open harshly to reveal two faces of shock as one hand slid over the younger boy's eyes to preserve **_some_** of his innocent mind left.

"Don't look, Yahiko... don't look."

And even when that happened, they just were too tired to care.

'**_Yawn _**In the morning i'll handle it.'_  
_

* * *

**R.S.: **Well, here's **E**!I don't think this one went too well. -- i don't like this as much as i should. 

Once again, Read and Review:) tell me ur thoughts.


	6. F

R.S.: Hey! Im so sorry that this is coming late! The upload on fanfiction wasn´t working for a while and it just started working! And my mom had her surgery today so i´ve been busy with that. And the basement´s starting to flood. Lol, it´s been a long day. :)

But anyways. Here's the letter F. I hope you enjoy!

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**F is for Faith**

"Just shut up, Sano. you don't know Kenshin like I do **at all.**"

"It's been over six damn months, Kaoru. He's not coming back. I'd hate to say it... but I think he left for good."

Kaoru turned around, black hair twirling over her shoulder as cobalt eyes looked up to give a hurt glare to the tall spiky-haired brunette looking back at her with care and concern in honey-nut brown orbs of his own.

"Stop saying that, damn you. He promised he'd come back, okay? He wouldn't lie to me!"

"Kaoru—"

"I'm not going to just stop looking for my husband to show up, alright?!" Tears well up as she bites her lip and slides her kimono sleeve across her eyes.

"You'll keep waiting, won't you?" he asked gently as she shut her eyes and gave a sigh.

"Yes. I will." she proudly replied. He could only sigh and leave to fetch Yahiko from work as she continued to bite her tears back. She turned around and as she sat on the porch, she hummed and was patient.

"_I can only sit here and stare up at the sky...  
Because I'm going to wait, I'm going to stay  
I'm not losing hope for anyone  
I'm going to pout, I'm going to shout  
but I'm not down and out when it comes to you...  
baby when it comes to you, I'm faithful..._"

She didn't care what anybody said. Deep inside, no matter how many people told her this—the count being about fifty now—she knew he'd come back. He made a promise to her and she believed him no matter what anybody said.

Which is exactly why, the next day, as she lay in the morning on her futon in deep thought with her eyes closed, she suddenly smiled and laughed as two strong arms pulled her into a hug and rolled back and forth before resting into a reunion cuddle strung with kisses galore.

¨I´ve been waiting for you. Don´t take that long ever again.¨

¨How´d you know I was coming back?" she pauses to think before giving him a smile and tugging at his locks.

"I felt it inside my heart." she replied with a kiss.

"And even if you didn´t come back today... i´d still be waiting as long as it took"

* * *

**R.S.:** And here is F! 6 out of 26 complete:) I personally liked this one.

The song in here are lyrics that I made up literally on the spot of typing this. :) tell me if they're good or not, okay?!

Don't forget to read and review so i can know how you feel! Next is **G!**

-**Rampaging Sorrow**


	7. G

**R.S.: **Alrighty guys! Today´s Thursday and i just got home from watching my school´s track meet and recording results. :) i promised i´d put it up by today, so here it is! The letter **G!**

Hope you Enjoy it!

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**G**** is for Gifted**

¨Hey Kenshin! Come watch what I can do!¨ A smile of cockiness.

¨What are you planning to do, Kaoru?¨ An arched eyebrow of confusion.

¨Just sit and watch, Kenshin!¨ A cute look of annoyance.

¨I have to start dinner; maybe later--¨ A face of second thoughts.

¨Kudasai?¨ The infamous ´Kao-Pout.´

¨Well...¨ surrenders of defeat are written all over his expression. ¨Okay. Show me what you can do.

¨Yay!¨ Another smile, this time with victory all over it, and a chuckle as her response.

He watched as she took a cherry stem from the bowl she was eating out of and as she flashed it before his eyes, he arched his eyebrow and gave her a grin. Once it went inside her mouth, she moved it around for a few moments before she grinned and pulled out a tied cherry stem.

¨Tada! It´s tied!... What do you think? Like my little gift?¨

¨... Watch this.¨

Kaoru watched as he took his own stem from her bowl and flashed it the same way. A giggle escaped her lips as he slipped it inside his mouth and as she watched him move it around for a few moments like she did, a gasp had to escape her mouth in shock as he pulled it out with not one--but **two** knots and the top forming into another knot that he gave up on.

He smirked, amethyst eyes turning slightly amber as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. As he moved his lips to her ear, a hot blush spread across her face as her heartbeat sped up and he smirked.

¨Meet me later and i´ll show you the other _**gifts**_ I have.¨

* * *

**R.S.** Lol, Kenshin is such a little freak. :) Here is **G**! I hope you enjoyed it! And don´t forget to read and review what you think!

**H **should be out by Saturday or Sunday:)

_**-Rampa**__**ging Sorrow.**_


	8. H

**R.S. :**Hey everybody! I hope we all had a good weekend, lol. Mine was eventful so to say.

Anyways, here is the letter **H.** Sorry for the delay and I hope you'll like it. :)

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**H is for Harmony**

She whistles a tune from cotton-candy colored lips as she lays in that quiet meadow a few yards away from the dojo; the sound of sweet innocent and a heart filled with wishes echoing for miles—or so it seemed.

But as it sounds sweet and loving, it also sounds slightly lonely. As if she herself was calling for companionship with words. Her dreamy sky eyes drift shut in the sadness of the thought.

And that is when a deeper tune is heard back in the distance, the same sound she is making in a much manlier and more matured tone. It gets closer by the second and as her ears pick up on the sound, the loneliness in her sound slowly fades as the two pitches are heard together and the most beautiful sound is heard through this meadow of life.

_The sound of sweet togetherness._

* * *

**R.S.:** Well, here was H! I hope you enjoyed it! I'd say this one was okay. I don't think it was my best, ya know? Lemme know how you feel about it:) 

_** -Rampaging Sorrow**_

**P.S.:** I want those who are interested to take a look at a website called _**To Write Love on Her Arms.**_ Once you get inside, go straight to **the story** and read it. I read it the other day and this really just opened my eyes and it just expanded my heart at the way it was told. I support this movement one hundred percent. Don't criticize it either. Just... just read it and let it sink in. If you don't like it, then don't ever think about it again.

**h t t p / w w w . t w l o h a . c o m** Please check it out?


	9. I

**R.S.: **Oh my damn goodness:) I almost forgot that I was supposed to give two versions of the letter** H!** I had written two and i wanted to see which one you guys would like the most:) Sry I forgot and to make up for it, here is the second Letter **H.** If you hear the song **"Hopeless Love"** by **_Daphne loves Derby,_** you'll get the best feel of this. That song is **LUV.**

* * *

**H is for Hopeless(luv)**

Why did you plant your home in me? It hurts to look at you... to be around you when you smile at me. And I feel like my hear belongs underneath the lake with how bad I want to draw you close to me. How I think these thoughts on the side. But you don't seem to care at all. You glance my way and you don't even realize as you walk past me... that kinda hurts, but I can get over it. I watch your small habits and when you run your fingers through your dark hair, it makes my heart beat all the quicker. But you don't notice. Either that or you don't care at all. Why don't you care at all?

It's a hopeless emotion I feel for you, but I can't help it anymore. The way it eats at me, the way my body goes rigid in cold sweat during the wee hours of the morning while you haunt my dreams. And I'm sorry, but I can't forget about the way I feel every time you're near. It's too late to change it now, so as I walk to your house I pray "_Please be home tonight."_, because it's the only chance I have to make things right.

I can't help but start to panic, but I can only calm as I ring the doorbell. It's my only time to do this. I can only start here. This will either make me or break me... The door opens.

"Hey Kaoru... will you go out with me?"

* * *

**R.S.: _Here was the other letter H that I wrote! I hope you liked this one! I did it during my honors math class march 2__nd__. :) And now without further waiting, here is the letter I._**

* * *

****

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**I is for Imagine**

She dreams, in her own little world, of a land where she is the damsel in distress up in a high tower hidden from society below. She dreams that he, the wanderer she loves, comes from a far land to rescue her; his mission hard and brutal as he goes through many floors of the castle to bring her safely to him to love once more. She dreams that after he saves her, he proposes to her and he takes her away to live happily ever after...

She dreams because he is to thick-headed to notice.

* * *

**R.S.:** And here is the letter I! Almost all my friends in school loved this one. :) hope you enjoyed it! Now I must go and help my cousin since he's sick. :) read and review!

-Rampaging Sorrow.


	10. J

**R.S. :**Sorry this is being put up so late! I wanted to do it earlier, but there was a track meet and I had to be there since i'm a student trainer :) sweet job, i'm tellin u. my trainer is AWESOME.

Anyways, let me put up **J** before I fall asleep. (yawn) my sleeping patterns are fuckin' up big time.

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**J is for June**

The warm weather makes everybody frustrated; or for a better phrase _**fuckin'**_nuts. It pisses everyone off and at times, they will go at each other's throats with words and actions that have weapons laced through it. This is exactly why Kaoru, the already hot-headed beauty, and Kenshin, the Rurouni with a split personality,** LOVE** the month of June.

Not only is his birthday that month, but when they snap and go at each other's throats **(yes, even Kenshin looses his mind)**, clothes get removed, doors are shut, and anger releases within the sheets of moving bodies. It is rough, it is frantic, it is filled with anger and passion. And only when they finish going at each other can they cool off in the sweet nights of June and prepare for the **worse** days in July.

... ... Clothes will soon be set free.

* * *

**R.S. :** Lol and here is **J!** :) I like this last line in this! So funny to me:)

Once again, read and review and tell me what you think! I'm headed off to sleep cuz i'm just exhausted.

Sweet dreams everybody!

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	11. K

**R.S. :Hello everybody! It's Thursday:) yay for thursday. update day. (yawn) im so sleepi.**

**Anyways, here is the letter K:) yay for the letter K.**

**-Rampaging Sorrow**

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**K is for Kami**

She didn't think that he was real. Because he took her parents away from her, she didn't think he was as mighty as people said. Since he left her all alone for those miserable years of her life, she didn't even want to say his name or believe that there was somebody out there with such a strong power to save people and grant prayers.

But because she had given one final try and prayed for something she so desperately wanted, she began to believe more often as he granted her prayers and let her meet him once more on his way back to her awaiting arms.

* * *

**R.S.:** And that was K! Short and sweet:) Yay for short n sweet.

Please read and review:) i think i'm going to try and get some sleep now. (Yawn) nitey nite.

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	12. L

**R.S.: **Hello everybody! Today is Monday and it's update day! Couldn't update yesterday cuz I had work to do :)

Today is the letter **L!** I know some people have their thoughts on what it will be, so i'll just give it to you now n maybe surprise u. Tell me if ur surprised, okay?

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_  
**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**L is for Lick**

"This is frozen perfectly." she says with a smile.

"Your Icicle, Misao? He responds with coolness on his tongue.

"It's an_** Ice pop**_ Aoshi-sama. And oh yes is it ready." is her cheerful reply.

He turns to her as he hears the laugh and that one stroke of her tongue from the bottom to the top makes him widen his ice blue eyes in shock.

'_Oh my god..._' is all he can think. Once he sees that one stroke again even slower than before, it does him in and makes even Aoshi, the mightiest of men, whimper.

"... I need a cold bath." is all he says before he, as cooly as he can, hobbles away.

Down inside she laughs as her blue-green orbs watch.

'_Hook line and sinker._'

* * *

**R.S.: **I bet a lot of people were not expecting this! I did say AxM would be in here:) got u guys off guard, huh?

Lemme know what u think:) Time to go finish my abandoned homework. Lol, i hate homework.

-**_Rampaging Sorrow _**


	13. Mother's Day Special

**R.S.: **Hey everybody! Since today is Mother's Day, I decided to change the M I had and put this one up instead:) Sorry it's been so long, my internet's been screwed up a lot lately. :) but i'm back now, so don't you worry!

Anyways, here's the mother's day Special.

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**Mother's day preparations are fun**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

"Wake up, son."

"Nooooo."

"I said wake up, boy."

"Nooooo."

With a sigh, Kenshin raised his pillow and launched it across from him, a soft '_**umph!**_' sound being heard as he hit his target without even looking. He smirked as he got up and looked over at a glaring brownish red-head, gold in his eyes as he was angry for loosing his last ten minutes of sleep. Kenshin caught the pillow that came flying at him and after he set it down and started to make up his bed, his son sat indian style and stared straight at him.

"I noticed something."

"And what did you notice, Kenji?" Kenji blinked a few times and then he shivered.

"We look exactly alike. I'm your replica."

Kenshin rolled his eyes and coolly replied, "Duh. You did come from my help. I thought you were a smart eight year old."

"Guess i'm not."

Kenshin gave his son a smile as he pulled his black shirt onto his chest and Kenji immediately did the same after he made up his side of the bed. Kenshin pulled Kenji over to him and as he knelt down, Kenji looked at his father with curious amethyst-sapphire mixed eyes. Kenshin rustled his hair gently before he grew serious.

"We're on a mission this Sunday Morning, boy. Do you know why?"

"Yes sir." Kenji replied and Kenshin stood up tall before he smirked.

"Atten-Hut." he said quick and Kenji quickly stood up straight.

"What is our mission this morning?" he loudly said and Kenji was quick to answer.

"Sir! Our mission is to make mommy the best mother's day she's ever had, sir! So great that she'll remember this until next year, sir!"

"That's right, cadet. And how is it going to be?"

"Kick ass, sir!" Kenshin put his hand over Kenji's mouth and said, 'sssh' before Kenji looked at him with another curious face.

"Don't you know, son?! Your mother _**knows**_ when we curse in this house. Even though she's at Aunt Megumi's for the weekend, she can still tell. It's... it's her seventh sense."

"What's her sixth?" Kenji asked curiously as Kenshin let go.

"You're too young to know." Kenshin sweetly replied before he stood up and turned back around. The white walls stood out at him and the white sheets on his bed were nicely neat along with the only two purple and blue pillows out of the area. Kenji jumped gently as the cold wood floor sent a shiver down his spine and Kenshin opened the door before he put his head out, Kenji's under him as they looked around. Kenji blew his father's ponytail out of his face and then he looked at his father's ribs as Kenshin raised his shirt up to scratch.

"You have a tattoo?"

"You never saw this one?" Kenji shook his head and Kenshin told him to hold on before he began to call out.

"Kaoru?! Are you home yet?! ... Good, she's not here... Soujiro?! Are you here?!"

"I'm still sleeping!" was the reply he got before Kenshin smirked and shook his head at his wife's brother. Sometimes, he thought he was mentally insane.

"Coast is clear, son. Let's head out. And before I forget, your mother dared me to get this tattoo when I was drunk."

Kenshin stood up straight and then the two got ready before they ran off down the hallway as fast as they could. Kenshin caught the spiral stairs while Kenji slid down the straight banister and they met up before making a sharp right from their entrance hall and moving through the dining hall. Kenji jumped over a chair before his father pushed the door open and they zoomed through the kitchen to charge down the stairs to the basement.

"What's our time?"

"Only thirty seconds." Kenshin panted and the two cheered before Kenshin picked up a few toys and the remote. He moved them to their areas before they walked to the laundry room and saw their baskets on top of the dryer.

"Let's get dressed." Kenshin told his son and Kenji nodded before kicking a rubber duckie away from the blue tiled floor. Kenshin shook his head with a laugh before he put Kenji's basket down for him and let him choose.

"Five minutes to choose. Ready... set... go!"

* * *

"I think we did a good thing."

"I _**orange.**_"

"Put the dark blue on then."

Kenshin watched his son change his shirt in the mirror and then smile as he felt better about his outfit. Both had on baggy jeans, black sneakers and slightly tight tops with necklaces and one bracelet, both gifts from Kaoru when she went on a trip for her dancing.

"We ready to go?"

"Not yet." Kenji said and Kenshin held him up as he brushed his hair in the mirror and tied his ponytail to perfection. Kenshin then set him down and they dusted off before whistling and putting their hands on their hips.

"Sexy." they said with matching smiles and then moved down the hallway.

"Soujiro, we're leaving okay?!"

"Sure! I'll be leaving in half an hour anyways! Have fun you two!"

"Don't blow up my house!" Kenshin joked before he grabbed his car keys and the two Himura's exited the house. Kenshin walked down the pathway with Kenji in tow behind him whistling with his hands in his pockets. They arrived at the black Mercedes and Kenshin unlocked it before turning around to look at his house. The tall blue and white estate smiled back at him and Kenshin took a moment to sigh.

"I love this place."

"Yeah. It's big." Kenji said happily and Kenshin helped him into the back seat before he got in the front and he started the car up. Kenji buckled up like his father did and after Kenshin handed him some shades, he lowered the roof and looked back at his son.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied before they both slid their shades on slowly and snapped their fingers to point at the mirror.

"Too smooth." they said before Kenshin drove out the gates and made a sharp right.

"Get ready!" Kenshin yelled to him and Kenji held his thumbs up before they took off speeding down the street, their voices heard cheering loudly all the way to the end of the block where they made a sharp right and they took off down the street. Kenshin turned on the music and after Kenji pulled his hair behind his ears, the two began to sing loudly until the reached the stop light entering the city. So many houses had went past that Kenji couldn't even keep count like he wanted to. Kenshin slowed to a stop and Kenji looked out the window to see another nice car pull up next to them. The window lowered down and Kenshin looked over to see a car of sexy women. Not one of them were ugly.

'_Temptations are fuckin' killer._' he hissed before he saw them smile. He gave a sexy smile of his own before Kenji looked up at his father.

"Hey there, sexy. Where you headed?"

"To grab a few things for mother's day."

"Awww how sweet. Who's it for?" Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's picture and then as they asked if he wanted to hang out, he held it out with a big grin.

"It's for my wife. And I don't think my son appreciates the way you're hitting on his father. Right, Kenji?"

"Right! Leave em' alone! My mother calls girls like you bimbos!" they gasped and even Kenshin did as Kenji glared at them. Kenshin burst out laughing and then he gave a wave as he sighed and drove off. He heard Kenji growl gently before he reached behind him and grabbed the boy's knee gently.

"It's alright. I thought that was hilarious."

* * *

"What do we need?"

"A lot of things."

"... you're no help, Kenji."

Kenshin pushed a cart through the **A&P Supermarket** and as he held out a list, he began to put things in. Kenji made a face for all of them as they moved through the isles and soon wandered off as Kenshin stood in front of two different types of flour.

"Should I get store brand or top notch? I want to be top notch, but i'm saving two dollars... Hmmm... Top notch, or two dollars..."

Kenji quickly snuck down to the fruits isle and as he saw a little boy leaning over to steal some grapes, he called out.

"**Hey! You have to buy those!**"

"**Says who, loser?!**"

"**Says the store you stealer! You're gonna go to jail you idiot!**"

The boy threw grapes at Kenji and Kenji gasped as one bust on his shirt. He got angry and as he picked up an apple, he launched it back at the boy and the fight began. People began to gasp and call out for service as the two boys hit each other with blueberries, threw strawberries and tried to launch watermelons. Kenji finally found the water hose and as Kenshin whistled happily and rounded the corner, he gasped in shock and horror at Kenji hosing the kid down as he cried to stop and that he wouldn't steal.

'_I just finished buying everything and now look!_'

"**Kenji what the hell are you doing?!**" Kenji didn't hear him and as he continued, the boy's father walked up and looked in surprise.

"**Emoji! What the hell is this?!**"

Both parents grabbed their children and Kenji continued to spray him. Kenshin made him drop the hose before he held him up and he looked at him.

"Are you mad?! What are you thinking?!" "He was stealing grapes!"

"Your son is a menace to society!" Kenshin stopped shaking Kenji to look at the other man with an arched eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Your son attacked my son for no reason whatsoever! Is this how we teach our kids to play these days?! To attack each other and hose each other down like we're in some freakin' riot!"

"He was stealing fruits!" Kenji yelled before Kenshin set him down and told him to be quiet.

"Sir, I don't think you should stand here and talk to me about my son that way. If you want to discuss the matter, show some respect."

"Respect my ass. My son is shivering right here and something needs to be done!" the man barked and Kenshin looked down at the boy holding himself with chattering teeth as he glared at Kenji. Kenji shook the fruit from his hair and then Kenshin raised the hose up and looked at it.

"I'll ask you again to show respect." "Not to a man who can't fuckin' raise his kids right."

Kenshin pressed the button and people gasped as he hosed the man down and he watched him slip on the floor and fall flat on his butt. Kenshin moved closer to him with slow steps and after he continued his assault, he turned around and sprayed Kenji as well. Never had the boy felt so betrayed.

"What was that for?! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"You weren't getting in my car with all that food on you." Kenshin replied before he took his hand and led him from the scene.

"I'll get you for this, you sonovabitch!"

"You're a sonovabitch!" Kenji barked back and Kenshin slapped his hand over his mouth in shock as he led him to the car as fast as he could. they put everything in the trunk before Kenshin dried the boy off and made him strip to his boxers in the middle of the parking lot.

"Get in." he ordered and once Kenji got in the back, Kenshin sped off. "Never have I had to deal with such mess in your ten years of living. What were you thinking?"

"that he should be punished." Kenji proudly replied before Kenshin looked at him in the mirror. He suddenly smiled and began to laugh.

"You hosed that little brat down, Kenji. I thought I was going to die if I didn't laugh earlier."

Kenji smiled gently and as they arrived back at the house, Kenshin saw Soujiro exiting through the front door and he stopped to look at Kenji carrying groceries in his boxers, he looked up at Kenshin. Kenshin was going to speak, but Soujiro put a hand up and shook his head, black hair moving back and forth from his eyes before he looked at Kenshin with light blue eyes similar to his sister's.

"I don't even want to know."

* * *

_**One thirty pm.**_

_**The Mall**_

"Ooo, i want that one! And that one over there! Wow, look at that shirt!"

"**Kenji--**"

"That's such a nice toy car! And look at those shoes!"

"**KENJI--**"

"Daddy, let's get mommy a toy!"

"**KENJI! BE QUIET AND LET ME THINK!**"

Kenji gasped as Kenshin yelled and the two saw people looking at them as Kenji began to tear up for show. He knew it would make his father feel guilty so as he let two tears slip out, Kenshin's heart tugged a little in guilt just like the boy knew it would.

"What a father. Yelling at his kid like that."

"They're getting younger and younger."

Kenshin glared at the two old women yelling at him and he knelt down in the middle of the mall to grab his son's shoulders gently and pick him up.

"I didn't mean to yell, Kenji. I just had to think for a second, okay? I'm sorry." Kenji sniffed and nodded before Kenshin set him down and held his hand. The two began to walk through the mall and after they reached _**Kay's**_, Kenshin smiled and pulled his son inside.

"I have a plan." he smirked before Kenji looked at all the expensive pieces of jewelery around him. He stood in awe at the soft glittering behind the glass and then he looked up to jump behind his father's leg in slight shock.

"Hey there, little boy. What's wrong?"

"I don't know you." he replied as honestly as he could and the lady simply laughed as Kenshin sighed and shook his head.

"He's very handsome. Who's eyes does he have?"

"My wife's." Kenshin admitted gently before Kenji gave the lady a small glare. She winked at him gently before Kenshin asked for some time to choose. Once she left him, he knelt down and held Kenji to look at everything.

"And they come with a teddy bear too. Which one should we get her?"

"Mommy likes hearts." Kenji said and Kenshin looked to where his son pointed before he grew a smile.

"Perfect choice. Mommy would love that."

* * *

"I'm still in shock. **Tiffany's?**"

"Uh huh! Mommy will like this!"

"... Have you been buying things off the internet with your mother again?"

"...maybe."

Kenshin sighed as his son smiled and they walked back towards the exit of the mall. Kenshin smiled and as they hit the outside, he held his son's hand and they crossed the street.

"So far, this has been a good day, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Kenji giggled. "Nothing bad happened yet. It's 'cause mommy's gone."

"You might be right." Kenshin replied before he stopped in his footsteps to drop his bags of clothes so he could gasp and scream out.

"**MY MERCEDES-BENZ! OH MY FUCKING GOD!**"

Kenji watched his father slap his hands on his face and cover his **X** shaped scar as he moved slowly to the car with shock and anger in his eyes. The car was **HIT** and as Kenshin dropped his head with a cry, Kenji pouted and asked his father what happened.

"Some idiot hit our car, Kenji. Jesus Christ, he rammed straight into me like it was hot sex."

"What's sex?" Kenji asked and Kenshin's eyes widened as he cursed himself for not realizing his son was there. He turned to Kenji before he put his hands together and thought.

"Well... it's when you... it's how... when two people..." Kenshin slapped his hand on his forehead and as he dragged it down his face, Kenji arched his eyebrow and stood calmly. Kenshin spun around to get his thoughts together before turning back to face his son in the dark parking lot.

"It's a dance."

"A dance?"

"Yes. It's a very hard type of dance. It involves a lot of hard movements that you might not understand, but once you learn this _dance_, you'll be one of the happiest men alive afterwards."

"Does mommy know this dance?" he asked as Kenshin pulled out his cell phone.

"She's a master." he replied before letting out a sigh. The other end finally answered and then Kenshin bit his tongue as he heard a deep voice speaking.

"_What happened this time, Baka-denshi._"

"Somebody hit my car while I was in the mall, Hiko."

"_What'd you do, park it in the fucking lane?_"

"No, I didn't do that." Kenshin barked into the phone. "Can somebody please just come get me?"

"_... Nah. I'll let you suffer._" he gasped as his step-father hung up the phone and kicked the floor with a **'fuck!'**

"Oooo, you said the f-word. mommy's going to be angry. Her seventh sense, daddy."

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said with a sigh before he moved to Kenji and he picked him up. Kenji looked at the car and as he hugged his father gently around his neck, he looked him in his eyes.

"Are we stranded, daddy?"

"Not yet, Kenji. I'll get somebody to tow the truck and have Soujiro come pick us up, okay? Don't worry." Kenshin kissed his forehead gently before he set him down and he began to dial numbers. Kenji looked at the back of the car and as it was smashed in a great deal, he frowned as he saw the sides were crushed as well. A liscense plate fell and as Kenshin looked over at it, he noticed that it wasn't his.

"That's not mine." he said and he picked it up before looking across the lot to see an **SUV** with a slightly smashed front.

"Son of a bitch." Kenshin growled and told Kenji to stay put as he saw the person walking to his vehicle. He quickly grabbed him and pushed him up against his vehicle.

"What's the deal with you **RAMMING INTO MY FUCKING CAR?!**"

"W-what are you talking about?! I didn't hit you!"

"**DON'T LIE TO ME!**" Kenshin raged and Kenji watched his father's eyes turn a heated molten gold as he held him tighter on the car and he showed him his liscense plate.

"My brother must have hit you! I gave him my keys to park the car! I'm so sorry!"

"You're sorry? That's all you can say is you're sorry?! **My son has no way of getting home now and today is mother's day! He wants to make her something nice and now we won't get home in time to do so!**"

"I'm really sorry! My insurance will cover everything!"

"It better." Kenshin replied and as he watched the man call numbers up, he moved back over to Kenji and knelt down once more.

"Don't tell your mother about that."

"Promise." Kenji smiled gently before Kenshin rustled his hair and sat on the floor with Kenji dozing off in his lap. All the excitement made him want to sleep for a little bit.

* * *

"Call her!"

"I am."

"Do it now!"

"Kenji, boy--"

"CALL HER!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Kenji bounced by the mall entrance and as Kenshin opened his cellphone and put it on speaker, he pushed the first speed-dial and waited for his wife to answer. Once she did, Kenji gasped as he heard a sweet soft voice on the other end.

"_I take it that my house hasn't burned down yet, love?_"

"No, dearest. It's in good shape." "**HI MOMMY!**"

"_Hey, Kenji! I miss you so much!_"

"I miss you too mommy! When do you get home?"

"_Around six, baby._" Kenshin smiled gently as Kenji spoke to his mother, but as he looked down at his watch, he paled instantly as he saw what time it was.

_**Two forty-five.**_

"Umm... Ummm, Kaoru, we have to go now, so bye! Don't be in a rush for us! Take your time getting here!"

And with that, Kenshin hung up the phone and saw the rental cars finally pull up. They grabbed their things and after Kenshin got the keys and buckled Kenji in, he was like a maniac speeding onto the main road.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother said she'd be home at six. It's almost three o' clock!" Kenji gasped.

"We won't have time to make things special!" Kenshin called Soujiro and after he answered, he spoke as fast as he could.

"Bring home some flowers and two mother's day cards. one for Kenji and for me. Do it **now** or you're living on the grass for two more nights."

And with that he hung up and pressed the gas even faster. Kenji whimpered.

"Relax, Kenji. Even though this is a **Honda Civic** your father's a master at driving—**OH MY GOD!**"

Kenji let out a scream as he saw a car coming straight for them and Kenshin turned out the way as the wild driver continued to switch lanes until he crashed. Kenji let out another scream as Kenshin fought to get control and once the car spun around a forth time, he got it to be still and got out the car to go check on Kenji. He was shaken up and as Kenshin made sure he didn't get hurt, he held him gently and calmed him down.

"You're alright. Sssh. Sssh." he looked at the accident and as he saw somebody calling for help, he made sure Kenji was safe before driving off. He felt guilty doing it, but at the time he wanted Kenji away from the scene as much as possible.

"Is the man okay?" Kenji asked quietly and as Kenshin gripped the wheel in thought, he answered the best way he could.

"I don't know, Kenji. I think he might have died." this made him cry.

* * *

At the house, Kenji was still kinda quiet about the whole ordeal and as Kenshin wanted him to smile, he noticed that Soujiro left everything Kenshin said to on the kitchen table. He put it in the dining room and he checked his time. 

_**Three ten**_

"Damn! This is not good!"

"What?"

"We need to start cooking **now**." Kenshin replied before he started to take things out and move them aside. Kenji helped the best way he could and once they started cooking, Kenji made a face of disgust as Kenshin pulled out a ham and began to season it and get it ready for the oven.

"Start with the dessert, Kenji!" Kenshin said frantically and as he quickly started to make the rice and everything else, Kenji nodded and he read the recipe his father left on the table.

"**Extremely Chocolately Chocolate Cake.**" Kenji said to himself and after he started to mix things together, Kenshin sighed and put the rice aside on a simmer. He put a pie of macaroni in the oven and after he looked over at Kenji, he let out a scream.

"Kenji! You take the eggshells out, my boy! You don't just drop the whole egg in!"

"But it said three eggs!"

"The stuff inside it! Not the whole thing!" Kenji looked down sadly and as Kenshin dumped it in the garbage and threw it outside in the bin, he started it again. Kenshin watched him crack the eggs as gently as he could and once he got it, a smile came up on his face.

"Like this?!"

"Like that." Kenshin said and suddenly he cried out as he ran over to the oven.

"I need to glisten it!" Kenji watched his father tie his hair up and once he did so, he brought the ham out and began to paste it with a glaze. Kenji smirked and as he got the blender, he turned it up on high without thinking about it.

"Kenji, what sounds so loud—**Boy! No!**"

_**WWWWWWWHHHHHHIIIIIIIRRRRRRR! **_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

* * *

_**  
30 minutes later...**_

"I'm sorry."

"**glare.**"

"I didn't know daddy! I swear!"

"_**sigh**_ What possessed you to shove the damn thing on high?"

"I thought it would make it easier..."

Kenji dropped his head, chocolate mix hanging off of one of his bangs, and Kenshin could only sigh and give him a soft pat on the head.

"At least we made it over, right? Now it looks nice in the oven."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son?" he sniffs.

"I think your macaroni is burning." Kenshin sniffs and his eyes grow wide as he screams out 'no!' and jumps to the oven. He grabbed it as fast as he could and then he groaned as his son's nose was right. The top was slightly burned. He set it down and as he ran his fingers through his hair, he licked the chocolate mix off of his hands from it and then he turned on the CD player on the floor. Instantly, rock music filled the room and Kenji lightened up from his dim mood.

"What time is it daddy?"

"Five fifteen—damn!" Just as Kenshin was going to panic, his phone rang and he answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"_Anata._" Kaoru said sweetly.

"Nani desu ka?"

"_There's traffic so I won't be home till about seven. That okay with you?_"

"Yeah, that's fine! Just take your time!" Kenshin gave a huge smile to Kenji and a thumbs up before he hung up and the two began to cheer.

"We got an extra hour! We got an extra hour!" they started to dance and as they put up rock signs and moved around the island in the kitchen, Soujiro entered the kitchen and widened his eyes.

"We got an extra hour and this is very good!" Kenji yelled to him and Kenshin stopped once he saw Soujiro staring in shock.

"Brother--"

Once again, Soujiro put his hand up and shook his head.

"I don't even want to know."

"But I can explain--"

"I **don't** wanna **know... **I'm telling Kaoru."

* * *

_**Seven o' clock**_

Himura Residency

"Mommy's not here yet."

"Don't worry. Soujiro's going to stall her and when he starts to ask about the spa, we'll go down."

Kenshin looked in the mirror and as he slipped on a nice **Ralph Lauren** shirt, Kenji frowned at his shirt and tie.

"I hate this--"

"You're going to shut your mouth and like it." Kenshin growled at him and Kenji glared back and kicked him in the shin. Kenshin growled again as Kenji ran to the bed and sat down with a 'hmph.'

"You're really itchin' for me to give you a spanking, aren't you?"

"If you touch me, i'll call the police for abuse."

"Call em'! That's one less mouth to feed." Kenji gasped at his father's evil grin and then he threw a pillow at him.

"You're so mean!" "You started it!" they both growl.

"**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, KAORU!**" the two gasped and then Kenshin quickly rushed over to Kenji. Kenji looked at Kenshin with wide eyes.

"She's here. No more fighting. Tomorrow, we'll go all out like cats and dogs. Deal?"

"Deal." Kenji said and they shook hands before they finished getting ready.

"Soujiro, you cooked? It smells lovely."

"You know damn well I can't cook for shit. Don't sit here and make me feel bad."

Soujiro glared at his older sister and as she laughed and he put up her coat and moved her things to rest on the stairs. She gave him a silly smile before Soujiro put his arms around her and the two spun and hug with screams. Once he let go, he looked her up and down and smiled.

"You look amazing right now."

"Thanks. Megumi made me buy something and get dressed before they dropped me off."

"I'm glad she did."

Kaoru smiled at him and as she spun around, Soujiro whistled and made a hissing sound. Her usual ponytail was now down and her hair was nice and cascading down her back. Her bangs were brushed neatly sideways and as she did a pose, her light blue eyes similar to his screamed pride and excitement. Her dark blue dress was up to her knees and her low heels finished off the outfit with her jewelery.

"You have something on your neck?"

"Yeah, this necklace."

"Take it off. Your neck is beautiful without it."

Kaoru arched her eyebrow and then she said, "okay..." with a soft laugh as Soujiro put it down gently with the rest of her things.

"So how was the spa that Megumi took you to?"

"Incredible! I swear, every man there was sexy! And the massages they gave— mmmmm so fuckin' incredible."

"Cover your ears, Kenji. Mommy's said a bad word."

"Mommy!"

Kaoru turned around and as she gasped with a smile, she knelt down and watched her son run towards her. She had to giggle at the red shirt and pink tie he was wearing and after he went into her arms, she swooped him up and held him close to her.

"Look at my little knight in shining armor! You look so handsome! Did daddy be nice to you?"

"Uh huh! We had a long day today!"

"I bet you did! The food smells good!"

"I helped!" Kenji proudly said and Kaoru kissed his cheek and spun around with him as he laughed. She then set him down and then she looked at Kenshin as he approached her with a smile. Kaoru whistled gently as she eyed him up and down and Kenshin's smile grew more sexier as she slid her hand gently on his dark blue shirt. Soujiro moved Kenji to the dining room table so they could have some privacy.

"You miss me?" she asked cutely.

"Oh so much." he replied before leaning down and kissing her as their fingers enlaced. Kaoru pulled away and she gave a soft smile as Kenshin led her to the dinner table.

"Wow." she breathed out and as Kenji smiled at her with Kenshin, Soujiro sat her down and she put her hands in her lap.

"**Happy Mother's Day!**" they all said happily and Kenshin soon began to serve her as she told them it was wonderful.

"Only something wonderful for a woman who is wonderful." Kenshin replied back and gave her another small kiss before he set a plate down in front of her. He did Kenji's as well before they all were ready and they started to eat.

"This is _**awesome.**_" she said as she pointed to the macaroni and Kenji nodded with Soujiro before Kenshin sighed.

"The top got a little burnt due to some... complications, but i'm glad you like it."

"A little burnt? Hell, you can keep doing it if it'll taste this good." they shared a laugh and as Kaoru began to tell about her weekend at the spa. Once dinner was done and everything was cleared, Soujiro dimmed the lights.

"What's going on?" she asked with a soft smile and her brow arched. Soujiro only smiled and as he went into the kitchen, Kenshin was first to come out, music flowing softly behind him. Kaoru's smile got wider with her surprise.

"_Today is a special day, my dear  
Today's the only day in the year  
that we get to show how much we appreciate you  
and that we can buy fancy gifts that'll surely please you._" Kaoru let out a soft laugh as Kenji came in with a pillow holding a box on it.

"_Today is the day that you can kick back  
Today is the day where we pick up the slack  
You can relax and do whatever you please  
while we're at your call on our knees._" she gasped in surprise at the cake that Soujiro brought out next and once he set it on the table with plates, spoons, and ice cream, she looked up at Kenshin with a beautiful smile. He returned it and continued to sing.

_I think that today is what they call Mother's Day_. Am I right, Kenji?"

"Yeah."

"_Today's the day you put your worries away  
We're here to show you that you're the greatest girl...  
and that you're the best mom in the world._"

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY." the three said and Soujiro pressed a button on his remote away from Kaoru's sight to turn the radio off.

"Wow... I don't even know what to say. This is incredible..." she ran her fingers through her hair and after Soujiro said he would go first, he presented her with his gift. She gasped.

"Oh wow! I can't believe i'm seeing this again! How'd you know I wanted this?!"

"A little birdie named Misao leaked it to her best friend. Which is me, of course." Kaoru gave him a soft push and then she just looked at the jewelery box in awe.

"I had one when i was a little girl, but it burned with the house when I was like nine. I didn't think they even had anymore... it's so wonderful. Thank you, Soujiro."

"Open it up, sis." Kaoru opened it and as a soft sweet melody rose to her ears, she had to smile at the bracelet that sat inside. It was a star with blue jewels inside and as she held it up, Kenshin whistled.

"Nice." he said and the two shook hands before Soujiro put it on for her and kissed her cheek. The two hugged and she thanked him again before Kenji moved up to go.

"I made this cake for you." he said proudly and Kenshin cut a piece of it and let Kaoru taste. Once she put a fork full in her mouth, her eyes lit up and she swallowed.

"Kenji, this tastes better than your father's!" Kenshin gave her a 'meanie' pout and Kenji smiled brightly as she let him taste his own work.

"It is good!"

"You make mommy so proud. This is really really great! The chocolate it's just sooo good." she smiled down at him and then she kissed his cheek.

"You're going to make this for mommy more often."

"Okay!" he beamed at her and then he remembered his box and took it from the pillow.

"I picked this out just for you." he said proudly and as she took the long box, she looked down at him curiously.

"You went jewelery shopping? Be honest and tell me if your father picked it out."

"Nuh uh! I did!"

"I was surprised too." Kenshin said with a laugh before Kaoru opened the box and gasped sharply.

"How'd you know mommy wanted this?" she asked with a high whisper of awe.

"I paid attention." Kenji said with a smile before he put the necklace around her neck. She pulled him into a hug and after he giggled and laughed from her kisses, she let him down and he moved his box.

"And now for my gift. Kenji helped me choose this one too."

"Kenji has an eye for good shit." Soujiro said teasingly and the adults laughed as Kenji gave a silly smile. Kaoru 'aww'ed at the cute teddy bear holding the box and once she opened it, another sharp gasp escaped her lips.

"This is **beautiful.**" she said and as Kenshin took it out from the box, Soujiro said, 'damn' as he saw the glisten. The heart was a sight to see as it had diamonds and sapphires decorating it and on the back was a small words in the gold.

_**Love your husband,  
Kenshin**_

"Kenji's has something on the back too." Kenshin quickly told her and she smiled as Kenji said.

"It says love your son, Kenji." Kenshin put the necklace on her neck and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"This is so beautiful. You boys are amazing." she then sighed and as they helped themselves to cake and kissed her cheek, she stood up and smiled.

"I have a Mother's Day surprise of my own, guys."

"How? You're the mother." Kenji said curiously and the adults laughed again at his cuteness. Kaoru rustled his hair before she gave them a smile.

"I went to the doctor's this weekend and... i'm pregnant!"

"**What?!**" Soujiro said in surprise. Kenshin was in so much shock he collapsed in his chair. Kenji was more than excited.

"I GET A BABY SISTER! I GET A BABY SISTER!"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Soujiro asked curiously.

"Just a hunch." Kenji replied before Kaoru went over to Kenshin and saw him fanning himself with a groan.

"Love you." Kaoru said after she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Kenshin could only moan and as she laughed, she went and sat back down.

"Happy Mother's Day." he groaned as Soujiro danced Kaoru around. Suddenly, Kenji remembered something and he tugged his mother's dress.

"Mommy, will you teach me how to sex?"

"What'd you just say?!" she asked in shock and Kenji asked again. She turned to glare at Kenshin and Kenshin could only give a weak smile.

"What did I do?"

"You are _**dead**_ when we go to our rooms. Teach me how to sex. I can't believe you told him about that."

"And daddy said that your sixth sense is something I can't know until i'm older."

"_**gasp**_ you told him about that?!" she whispered harshly at Kenshin and he could only sigh and put his face in his hands.

"The Himura family never ceases to amaze me." Soujiro said with a sigh and as Kenshin was going to explain, both the Kamiya children put their hands up as they shook their heads.

"I don't wanna know."

* * *

**R.S.: **The lyrics were originally made by me. :)

**_Happy Mother's Day everybody._**

_**-Rampaging Sorrow**_


	14. M

**R.S.:** Heeeeey everybody! So sorry i didn't update like i normally do. My Internet was down for a few days and i've had doctor appointments and track meets and classwork make-ups and—UGH! It's just a lot.

I've been on crutches for two weeks because I tore some cartilage in my ankle, so that's also why I haven't really been doing anything at all. And each day I tried to finish this, they would always call me for something else. And school's been tough too.

:( do not ask wish to be on crutches. THEY'RE AWFUL!

Anyways, here's the letter **M.** Hope you enjoy it:) And **I AM SO SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG! **Please still luv me?

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**M is for Manage (Your Anger)**

"Something's been wrong with you for the past six months."

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Kenshin."

"_**NOTHING **_is wrong with me."

"_**Kenshin.**_"

"_**Kaoru.**_"

Her light blue eyes show her concern and her impatience as she waits and tugs at her school skirt, the man of her dreams putting things in his locker with no care at all and shoving things back in his bag for the next part of the day. His golden eyes are heated and alert as he slams his locker shut and she spins to him, her black ponytail turning to fall over her shoulder as she puts a hand on her heart and speaks.

"What the hell! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry." he growls and before he can walk, she grabs his hand in the now empty halls. The blue and white tiles on the floor are now in his focus as she glares at him and she grips his hand tightly.

"Look at me." she demands and Kenshin dusts off his dark blue pants before he runs his fingers through his blood-red hair and pulls it from his face as he stares into her eyes hoping for it to give her a chill and let him go like yesterday. He realizes it won't work.

"What's the issue?" he asks coolly with an arched eyebrow. The hallways were now empty and the bustling life and school noise was silencing.

"What the fuck is your deal, Kenshin? And don't give me that i'm fine bullshit, either. I don't appreciate the way you've been towards everything we do._** Everything**_. I think the only three things you've been appreciative for is my smile, the clubs, and sex."

Kenshin smirked as he leaned his head against the locker and he looked into her eyes. Kaoru looked away, but as his smirk grew and he bit his lip innocently, she gave in.

"I hate you and your looks." she dryly told him and Kenshin chuckled before he pulled her face close and pressed a gentle kiss on her plump pink lips.

"I'm fine." he replied and then Kaoru sighed as blue met gold and clashed violently.

"If you're having troubles, please tell me. Okay?"

"Okay." he said gently and the two started to move down the hallway. As they walked and looked at the different school banners and classroom doors, Kenshin's inner thoughts built up steam and anger.

His parents had been going through the most horrible divorce imaginable and on top of that, he'd been having the worst year ever. He lost his job, his red ponytail had been cut off due to punishment from a gang fight he had no choice but to fight in, his older brother Sanosuke was in the hospital due to a hit and run, and his younger brother Soujiro was in juvenile detention for stabbing the person who had hit Sanosuke. All of that had went on when Kenshin was visiting his dying grandmother who had passed on three weeks ago from a broken heart. The loss of his grandfather in January had been bad on her.

He just wished the school year was over... And yet, it was only April.

He was failing four classes, his teachers called the house more than their family did, and he was just tired of everybody and everything that had to do with Pacific Point High. He was sick of California. He wanted to go back to the relaxation of Japan. If not that, than he wanted to drop off the face of the earth.

"Kenshin!" his gold eyes blinked in surprise and as he turned to Kaoru, he saw that they were standing in the middle of the hallway and she was waving her hand across his face.

"Snap the hell out of it! You never daydream like this. What's going on, love?"

"I said i'm fine and it's nothing. Let it go, Kaoru." Kaoru gave him a cute glare before she turned and she continued to walk with him by her side. She was persistent and feisty—he'd give her that. Those were the traits in her that made him fall head over heels last year anyways. She was confident, didn't give a fuck what anybody said, and had her own sense of fashion and style that differed from the rest. And the most important thing of all was that she'd always been there for him no matter what. Even if push came to shove, she was by his side either fighting it with him or holding him back from troubles he wouldn't be able to handle.

You couldn't ask for more in a high school girl than that.

Kaoru went to her locker and as Kenshin walked down the hallway and started to come back, a student walking by brushed against his shoulder. Instantly, it set Kenshin off and he grabbed the boy and shoved him into a locker.

"**Watch where the fuck you're going.**" he roared before the small boy apologized and ran off down the hallway. Kaoru pulled him by his shirt and after she pushed him into the locker, she ranted.

"See?! This is exactly what i'm talking about! This is the behavior that's making me worry about you! You've been on fucking edge all the goddamn time! I can't even kiss you without you letting me go because you're paranoid that you're about to get in trouble again! We barely talk on the phone because you're always yelling and fighting with your parents, you get on the computer for 20 minutes and then you have to sign off because some teacher calls the house about you skipping the class that we don't share together."

"Kaoru--"

"Don't 'Kaoru' me, Kenshin! What's going on with you?! Why can't you tell me the problem?! What's got you so angry! You weren't like this last year! You... you were happy. Such happy violet eyes greeted me everyday. You were popular amongst everybody as a 'good boy'. Nothing could bring you down... Now look at you, baby...you barely can see the drastic change in yourself, can you?"

Kenshin never answered and as he moved aside, he started to walk off down the hallway.

"You can't keep walking away and hiding the issue, Kenshin. Even Superman needs his Lois Lane."

Kenshin didn't show that he heard her and he slammed the doors shut behind him as he moved up the stairs. Kaoru cursed gently and she shut her locker quietly before she started to walk slowly by herself to use the opposite stairwell.

'_He has so much anger... it's killing him inside and he doesn't even see people are starting to turn away from him... Oh Kenshin, what's going on?_'

And that was when she decided that a phone call to her _**father-in-law**_ was time to happen. After all, he told her everything about Kenshin. What would explaining the family problems really do to hurt anything?

* * *

"Dammit, **Dammit, **_**DAMMIT!**_"

He'd been attacking the punching bag for about twenty minutes now and as he swung and kicked with fury, hidden rage released itself and he lost control. His school uniform lay on the side and his upper body was partially covered by his wife-beater. Black shorts bounced above his knees every time he kicked and once he started to think about everything, the sound grew louder and his rage left through his mouth.

"He didn't have to be so fucking wrong to her! She's such a good woman to him! He had no fight to fucking cheat on her like she was some dog he could throw away! _**(Kick Punch Spin kick)**_ Who the fuck told him he could throw away ten years of marriage like that! She's loved him the way nobody else would! How can some fucking smut ruin their marriage?!"

Kenshin let out a scream of anger as he kicked the punching bag again and it fell to the floor, the chains finally breaking in half after taking all the hard abuse Kenshin gave it. He breathed deep as he stood in a slightly crouched stance and then he stood up straight as he leaned his hands against the wall and he stared at the floor.

'_Why is everything happening to me? Why can't I control my anger?... I can't even manage myself anymore..._'

Kenshin slammed his fist into the wall and a sound of breaking wood was heard again and again as he took out more anger on another object. He had tears welled up in his eyes and as he cursed with every punch, they began to spill.

"Fuck you!--Fuck you!--You sick bastard!" he screamed and as he fell to his knees, he grabbed his head with his bloody fists and began to scream.

The echo was heard through the room and as Kenshin hit the floor, he gripped the mat the best way he could and asked for some kind of forgiveness.

"Somebody help me... I can't do this anymore..."

* * *

While Kaoru sat in class worrying about where Kenshin could be, Kenshin dragged himself down the hallways with a slight sway in his step, his eyes gold and slightly red from shedding his tears. He had trudged himself from his car and as he headed back for the boxing room, he saw the door was slightly open. His eyebrow arched gently under his bangs and he walked inside slowly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear friend, Kenshin Himura."

His blood boiled instantly and as he stared at the man in front of him, he growled quietly enough for only his enemy to hear. White hair stuck out in rock star directions and a pair of glasses hung on a nicely shaped nose as blue-gray eyes stared at him with amusement. He was taller than Kenshin by at least two heads and the way he carried himself was cocky and arrogant. Kenshin hated his guts.

"What do you want, Enishi?" His words were slow and they were filled with all sorts of emotions that Enishi could hear. Anger, Hatred, annoyance... fatigue.

"Just wanted to use the room. But I can see now it's being taken—"

"—So leave."

And with that, Kenshin went straight for his things and began to move them away. At one point, Enishi saw him flip his hair as he stretched and his smile slid up sneakily as he saw the red around Kenshin's eyes. He saw it as a good way to get into Kenshin's head.

"You've been crying Himura?... How sad. The **great** Kenshin Himura sheds tears... I wonder what for?"

"Mind your _**damn**_ business." he snapped and Enishi went on with his string of taunts.

"Is it with Kaoru? Are you two having a bad time? She should be with me, you know."

"Nobody wants to date a _**rapist**_." His last word was harsh and like acid as he spat it out to him. Enishi grew angry.

"Rapist?"

"Don't act like you don't know, you bastard. As if i'll forget what Misao had to endure for your sick ass. I hope with all my heart they let Aoshi go from his cell for a few days and he comes to finish you off and kill you."

And with that, Kenshin finished putting all his things together for him to carry out. As he was moving to the door, Enishi chuckled and raised his glasses up.

"A pity what your father's doing to your mother. Cheating on her like that with my oldest sister."

Kenshin froze with his head down, his eyes wide but hidden from Enishi's view as his hands tightened on his bag and he felt a rack of jolts jump down his spine.

'_Don't get angry... don't get angry... manage it, Kenshin! Manage it!_'

"Didn't you know? He went for a younger woman. I feel so bad for your mother... but then again, it might be her fault. She might be too old to satisfy what dear old Hiko wants."

"Shut your mouth." Kenshin barked at him and turned around while dropping his bags.

"What? Are you feeling angry at me?" before Kenshin could respond, Enishi cut him off with ice through his words.

"Save your emotions for the somebody else. I could hardly care about how you feel right about now. As far as i'm concerned, it's what the bitch gets."

Kenshin growled under his breath and as he balled his fists up as tightly as he could, Enishi began to circle him and continue to speak. His deep voice tore at Kenshin's will.

"You're whole family is falling apart while mine... well, mine just continues to raise up to higher points. Your poor mother's heartbroken at the fact that old Hiko went to find sex and love with somebody else. Guess it wasn't golden huh? _**laughs**_ And then there's the fact that after a certain "gang" was sent to beat you up, you had to leave for a month this year."

Kenshin felt his body go rigid in anger and as he looked at Enishi, the man gave a smile.

"It clicking together for you now?"

"You sonovabitch... you had me attacked?!"

"Ding ding ding. Point goes to Mr. Himura. And what does he win for this? ... Why, he wins a car accident!"

Enishi watched as Kenshin shut down mentally and he smirked evilly as he saw Kenshin's body shaking in horror and shock.

"Yes my dear friend, you win a car accident that wasn't even meant for Sanosuke. But hey, who told him to drive your car? That concussion will teach him a lesson he'll **never** forget. And because you lost the chance for the prize, your punishment was Soujiro's lock-up. The driver let himself be stabbed. _**sigh**_ Life works wonders, doesn't it?"

"You... you did this to us?" Kenshin's voice was barely above a whisper and as he looked up at Enishi, his eyes were smoking with gold around in heated circles.

"You did this for hatred? For family issues?"

"I did this because it's what I love to do. Seeing you sweat, Himura. Watching you tick. It's all a big wonder to me and when I watch... well, it's just fun to see how your little girlfriend reacts to the heat as well. A real shame why she's with you. Hope she remembers that party we all were at a few months back too."

"What did you do to her?" he demanded and Enishi just shrugged his shoulders.

"She knows what I said... or for better words, showed. Boy, can she scream."

That was it. The bottom line had been cut and Kenshin couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even care who heard him. All he knew was that the person in front of him had been fucking around in his life for too long and he wanted to kill. Not even beat up. _**Kill.**_ He tried to just hold himself back, he tried to control his feelings and his emotions. But in the end, not even he could keep his calm side down from the will to fight.

Every inch of him screamed to attack. And after watching Enishi laugh, that's exactly what he did.

"I'll fucking _**kill**_ you." he snarled and with that, Enishi was sent to the floor. He quickly pushed him off and after the two rose to their feet and circled each other, Kenshin was first to attack.

Enishi ducked the first punch, but he wasn't expecting the second as Kenshin hit him across his face and sent him flying to the floor. Enishi jumped up and he dodged Kenshin's swing before he raised his knee up to shove it into Kenshin's stomach. Kenshin gasped for air and Enishi raised his leg up to slam it down onto Kenshin's back so he could fall. Kenshin wasn't having any of it. He fell and rolled over before grabbing Enishi's ankle and twisting it with the hardest jerk he had.

_**CRACK!**_

His loud cry was heard and as he backed away, he grabbed his ankle and he punched Kenshin across his face. He probably could have broken his jaw. Kenshin didn't stop and as Enishi began to swing with ferocity and anger, Kenshin retaliated with his own swings. Every part of his body told him to attack, to demolish, to kill. And even if his mind was telling him to stop, his heart was beating with angry adrenalin and it told him to keep going.

'_This is for your family._'

Kenshin knocked Enishi to the floor with a kick to his face and after he rolled him over, he began to punch him as hard as he could.

"You've fucked up my whole life! Everything's happening because you exist! Why don't you just die?!"

Blood was soon was spilled and as Kenshin felt Enishi grab him and punch him, he slammed his wrist down and continued to hit him with everything he had.

'_This is for Sanosuke... and this is for Soujiro... and this is for my mother._'

* * *

Kaoru walked down the hallway, her heart filled with remorse for Kenshin and as she could hear him barking at somebody, she quickly ran to the boxing room and she flung open the door. Once she was inside, she gasped as she saw Kenshin attacking Enishi and Enishi's swings slowly dying out.

"**KENSHIN STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!**"

She ran to him and after she began to pull him off, Kenshin began to struggle and demand to be let go.

"**Kenshin, control yourself!**"

"**Let me go! He's the one that's been fucking with us the whole damn time! My family's a wreck because of him and his good for nothing blood line!**"

"**You have to control yourself and let him go! He's not worth going to jail over! Please just let it go!**"

Kaoru was trying as hard as she could and as Enishi slowly turned to try and escape, Kenshin got angrier at the retreat he was trying to pull.

"**Let—me—go!**"

"I won't!" she cried and as she pulled harder and gave it her all, something in Kenshin snapped and for once, his heart and mind tried to tell his limbs to stop before it was too late.

"**I SAID GET OFF OF ME!**"

A loud smack was heard and a cry brought Kenshin to reality as he gasped and he looked at Kaoru sitting on the floor in shock and pain, her hand covering her cheek as she began to tremble. Her light blue eyes looked up at Kenshin with tears.

"You hit me..."

"Oh my god... Kaoru--"

"Why would you hit me?!" she cried out and she began to cry hard from the pain of it all.

"You promise you would never hit me! You promised me that you'd never put your hands on me! Did you really attack me just to finish him off?!"

"Kaoru, I didn't mean to. Baby, I swear I didn't mean to!"

"LOOK AT YOU!" she cried out. "You're a wreck! A monster! You can't even control yourself! You would have killed him if nobody showed up, Kenshin! And I talked to your father! I understand why you're this way, but to kill somebody isn't the answer! It never will be!"

Kaoru shakily got up and she knew a bruise was forming as Kenshin buried his hands into his hair and he felt tears rising into his eyes. Kaoru couldn't even bring herself to look at him as she rushed out the door. He quickly went after her and caught up to her by her locker.

"Let me go!" she cried as he held her and she smacked him across his face. Kenshin flinched as she hit him, but it didn't make him stop holding her.

"Please listen to me, Kaoru! Please listen to me!"

"Let me go!" she begged and Kenshin pulled her into his arms. She punched at his back and she kicked at his shins, but eventually she knew he wouldn't budge and she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry... baby, i would never ever hit you like that for a reason... i swear i didn't even realize it was you until I saw you on the floor... Baby, please forgive me. I promise i'll never **ever** touch you like that again. I swear it on my life I won't be like my father used to be."

"Kenshin, you need help..." she cried gently and she soon began to sob as Kenshin held her tight and he felt his heart breaking at her pain.

"You need anger management... you really do need it... this isn't good for you or for us..."

"I'll take it then. If you want me to, i'll take it and i'll be a better man for you."

"Be one for yourself." she told him gently. "Be one so that you yourself feel better. Not just for me."

Kenshin's eyes leaked out hot tears and as he rested his head on her shoulder, he continued to apologize and to rock her gently from side to side. Kaoru didn't let go and as he kissed her bruised cheek and looked into her eyes, he ran his finger down the other side of her face and he just felt guilty.

"You're my everything, Kaoru... everything I could possibly want and need... please don't leave me alone... I promise i'll get this anger gone and I promise i'll be back to normal. I'll be the Kenshin you love."

"I love every part of you." she cut him off by saying. "Every part of you is something I love because I love you in general. No matter how angry or how sad it is... I love it because I love you... but today, I can't love every part of you because one part of you hates everything. Everything including me."

"It doesn't! I swear it doesn't! If one part of me hated you, we'd have broken up a long time ago. Every part of me loves you and until you see that, I'll get better."

Kaoru buried her face into his shoulder and as he held her tightly once more, he sighed gently with his rocking.

"I'll get better." he whispered gently to her.

"I'll get better."

* * *

**R.S.:** And here was the letter M:) I really do hope you enjoyed it!

I'm really super sorry that this took so long. The next letter will be up soon though. I promise. Please give me reviews? I hope I didn't loose any of you by the long wait! I'll be so sad.

_**Luv**_

_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**P.S.:**_ My dog turned one years old on the 23rd! Happy Belated Birthday Vincent Valentine:) He's so big now (wipes tears)


	15. N

**R.S.:** Hello everybody! Like I said in **_M_**, I wouldn't take long to update! And now I shall!

Here is the letter N! I have two versions and one has lime-y goodness:) Tell me which one you like, okay?

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**N is for Need**

He doesn't understand I don't want him to go. He doesn't seem to understand that nothing out there will ever compare to what we have inside these walls. Inside this house. He doesn't seem to understand that I can't go on every day without him here! Without him... with me.

I'm not a sick stalker or anything. I'm not crazy, i'm not desperate. He just doesn't know that he makes me smile. That when he's around my mood will always brighten because I know that he's here and he cares for me. And I can't give up those feelings that he gives me. I can't let them just walk out the dojo gates. I can't... i can't just let it all go that way.

I want him to stay with me. I want him to be with me. I want him to never have to think about leaving again.

I want us to be together happily, I want nothing to matter, I want for no wrongs to come between us.

I want, I want I want!--for him to understand this!... scratch that. I _**need **_for him to understand this. Because if he doesn't understand...

he'll walk out forever. I **_need _**him to stay

* * *

_**R.S.:**_**_That was my first version. Here's another one. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**N is for No**

"W-what are you doing?"

"Just sssh, Koi. I don't bite... not hard, for that matter."

Kaoru soon gasps as she lays there and stares up at the amber eyes of amusement who have her writhing under his movement, chest exposed to him and legs open as her kimono fell helplessly apart.

"K-Kenshin... Iie...Yamero..."

"Doushite?" he asks as he licks a lazy trail onto her neck and starts to suckle.

She tries to name a million reasons why not to—the fact that people are over asleep, it's late, she needs to get up for practice early—but it fails the same way everytime.

She says **no**, but that **no **has **no** backbone and therefore he continues and that **no** soon turns into a _**yes**_ for the rest of the night.

"What were you saying? Was that a _**no**_ I was hearing? Do you want more?"

"_**Yes... god, **__**yes**_."

* * *

**R.S.: **And this is my second version of **N!** Tell me which one you liked more, okay:( Personally, I hated both of them.

**Luv**

**Rampaging Sorrow**

**P.S.:** I'm so dead these days. I can feel it in this chappie. tell me wut u think.


	16. O

**R.S.: **Hey everybody! My parents were being freakin' awful last night, so I couldn't even get out the house and go party with my friends. This has been the worst Memorial's Day Weekend ever:( But, I'm lucky I have writing to make the time go by and to make me feel better, ya know?

Anyways, here is the letter **O.** Hope you enjoy it!

**-Rampaging Sorrow.**

**P.S.:** Check out my updated profile! It's a follow up of what i've written two years go. :) I'm not in 8th grade anymore, so I figured i'd change it since i've kinda changed myself. Really appreciate it if you go and read it! Thanks!

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**O is for Open**

Kenshin's heart, spiraling out of control, is beating so damn wildly that he can't control his motions or his next moves. He wants to hold it in, but it starts to get to him so much that he snaps and Kaoru is the one who hears him speak deeply about himself for the first time.

He spills everything to her, his whole being now in her thoughts and hands. His whole life now in her posession as he lets her know everything that has happened to him. And he sheds tears for how much is spilled through that tiny gap that cracked him enough to speak. He's a nervous wreck as he sits against the wall and he can only pray that she doesn't see him any different than she did before.

So, in this situation, the only real good thing she could do is extend her arms and pull him in.

_**And for the first time, open arms close and comfort.**_

* * *

**R.S.: **And there is the letter **O!** I like this one a lot because this happened to me once and somebody was there to make me feel better than I had before. 

Review and tell me what you think :) Hope you guys have an awesome Memorial's Day... well, those who celebrate it anyways. lol

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	17. P

**R.S.: **Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. And guess what:) IM BACK ON CRUTCHES! So fuckin' pissed about that, but hey. What the fuck can I do, ya know?

Anyways, here's the letter **P.** I hope you enjoy it :)

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**P is for Princess**

For the whole day, a smile and laughs is all that's on her face as she runs her finger through black locks and has him, the rurouni of her dreams, at her beck and command to make her happy. He leads her around in a carriage as they travel through the country and she can only feel like royalty as he kissed her hand. Once their destination is reached, her eyes glance out at the beautiful array of flowers in the fields and the sky in its many different beaitufl colors. She smiles at the sunset and hse watches him as he kneels down next to her. His next words are something she tells her children in the years to come.

"_I am your prince and I want to be forever loyal with love to you, milday._"

_**What a way to propose.**_

* * *

**R.S. :** And this was the letter **P!** I do hope you enjoyed it! I thought I did pretty good on this one.

**Q **should be out by late Saturday cuz I have **SAT**s in the morning and I want to get a rele good night sleep and there's just a lot to be done on Saturday. **_(sigh)_** I need some serious therapy. Either that, or a vacation.

Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what u thought about it!

_**-Rampaging Sorrow**_


	18. Q

**R.S.: **Hey everybody! I took my **SATs **today! (big cheer) now I can relax and do what the hell I want until September :) So freakin' happy about that.  
Here's the letter **Q!** I know some of you guys have guesses. :) Let's see if they're right, ne?  
-_**Rampaging Sorrow

* * *

**_

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**Q is for Quiet**

"**Shut the fuck up.**"

Kenshin nearly chokes on his tea and after taking a hard swallow, he looks at Kaoru with wide violet eyes of shock. **Never** had Kaoru ever cursed like that. Everybody is stunned and Misao has to wipe her mouth from the way she spit her tea out onto the floor. They're even more shocked after Kaoru gets up, calls Sanosuke a '**Stupid Motherfucker**' and storms away from the party while slamming the door.

No words were said as Kenshin gets up and follows her ki, the angry emotion in her strong as she sits on the other side of the house with her head buried into her hands. He sits next to her and after she starts to apologize, his finger covers her lip and she looks at him with sad azure eyes. He shakes his head gently and she can only nod as the two sit there and watch the fireflies, his hand holding hers gently and her head resting on his shoulder.

No word, no voices, just... them.

_And that's the way Kaoru liked it._

* * *

_**R.S.**_: And that's the letter **Q!** Basically, this just shows that silence can really go a long way. :) Well, that's how I feel about this anyways. I like to sit with some of my closest people quietly because when you're quiet... I guess you can enjoy it more. :)

Review and tell me what you thought:)

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	19. R

**R.S.: **Hello everybody:)

**_I've passed 100 reviews! Thank you guys soooo much:) this makes me SUPER HAPPY! Keep the reviews flowing in. :)_**

Today was an okay day. The rain was beautiful from my math class window, so that calmed me down a hell of a lot. :( only problem is i don't like my first block. i think i have a stalker. :(

Anyways, here's the letter **R!** Hope you enjoy:)

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**R is for Run**

_Pant pant pant **cough**... pant pant_

That's all you hear as her legs move and her arms help her pump with black hair swishing through the night behind her. Her thin easy-movement outfit clung as she sweat in the hot summer night and she ducked the branches, dark blue eyes open and alert for _**anything.**_

She makes a sharp right and as she sees a clearing, her lips form into a smile while her tired mind screams in success. She gets closer and as she goes through the the gap she is free...

... until a strong hand comes over her mouth and another harm comes around her waist to hold her tight and restrict any movement in a quick instant. Instantly, she tries to struggle and she panics.

"I caught you again, Misao."

A sigh escapes her lips as the hand lets go and the body pulls away. She spins around and with a kick, she hits him in the chest.

"Jesus _**Christ**_, Aoshi-sama! You could have said, '_Run again'_ or something."

".. Defeats the purpose. You should have sensed me coming around... I don't think you'll ever get this." His ice blue eyes shut with a sigh and as he run his fingers through his dark brown locks, she sighs like a child and she crosses her arms. He stretches his arms again before he looked at her and he arches his eyebrow. Misao senses the faint smile coming up on his lips.

"Ready to go again?"

"Hell yeah. I'll beat you to the house. Marks... Set... Go!"

As she turns and moves away again, he finds himself giving a visible smile before he begins the chase to catch her and pass her.

_**It's a game they play and Misao's heart soars as she knows even the coldest men can have fun with her.**_

"I win again, Misao."

"Jesus _**Christ!**_ You could at least be nice about it and not try to fucking choke me, Aoshi-sama!... Give me one more round."

* * *

**R.S. : **And that was the letter **R!** :) AxM drabble for this time!

**S **should be up by Wednesday. :) Have a good Tuesday:)

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	20. S

**R.S.: **I'm so fucking tired and drained... omg i haven't had a full sleep in **_forever..._** I think I need to see a doctor.

Anyways, here's the letter **S.** Hope you enjoy:)

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**S is for Sincerely**

"Kenshin-love..."

"That's not my name."

"Yes it is... Come look at this letter I wrote, Kenshin."

Kenshin walks from the wood and over to his smiling fiance, her hair pulled over her shoulder as she sits in his baggy hakama and a short-above her belly button-shirt. He sat next to her and as he removed his gi, he wiped himself down and he took the letter from her small hands. He opened it slowly and then he began to read it to himself as she got up and went to move some things from the pond.

_Dear, Kenshin_

_I love you because you make my day worthwhile. You always sknow the right thing to say. You're incredible, you're exceptional, you're everything I could ever want and more. Just wanted to let you know that above everything else, you're my number one and my **whole** heart belongs to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaoru_

Kenshin frowns and then smiles at an idea as she goes inside to get some cool tea. When Kaoru returns, she sees the back of the letter has words and he is right back to chopping wood. Kaoru picks it up to read and she flicks her hair from her eyes before she blinks and gets them to focus.

_Dear Kaoru,_

_You end the letter wrong, that you do. Sincerely is for somebody like Sanosuke. **Love** is more of my lines._

_**Love,**_

_Kenshin_

She smiles gently before she watches him raise the axe up and bring it back down with force. He gives her a cool smirk and then stick his tongue out at her playfully before moving the pieces aside.

"I'll remember that." she said gently to herself. "I'll remember."

* * *

**R.S.: **not much to say because i'm so fucking tired. I think i'm going to take a nap. :) Review and tell me what u think:)

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	21. T

**R.S.:** Hey everybody! Here is the letter **T.**

Now, I want everybody to know something very very important... this is one of the **BEST** one-shot's I have ever written in all the years i've been writing. I've taken so much time on this one-shot and I worked on this one hard because I felt this one in my heart so deep that I just had to write it down and express it to the world. I'm usually never this dark.

This is based off of the emotions I got from a song called _**The way she feels**_by **Between the Trees.** When I heard this song the first time, it caught my heart in a way that made me sit down and in the whole amount of the time the song was, come up with a plan in my head to start early the next morning.

I shouldn't even put this as a chapter. I should work on it some more. But I decided to put it here to see how people would feel about it. I feel so fucking strongly for this one-shot because it's so... it's so **real. **And I know people can feel this.

Tell everybody you know to read this and listen to that song. Whoever reads fanfiction tell them to read this one letter because this is something that i've worked hard on. This is the one letter you'll never forget.

**Now onto letter _T._**

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**T is for The way she feels (**_Entirely in Kenshin's Point of View_

I know she's upset because she's as silent as she's ever been before. She's usually a little bit bouncy and she's always giving me smiles, but now she's... just there. And that bothers me to no end because **I** know somethings wrong. I hate being in English class quietly. She usually talks to me, but now she's mute. That... it just irks me.

The blue in her eyes is now navy with depression and her hair of ebony isn't as bouncy or as bright as before. It's... she's just lifeless right now. I call out to her gently, and I know she won't turn to look at me, but she'll open her ears to me... why do I feel like she's barely listening?

She's been this way for about two or three years now. Eve since freshman year started, she just as these violent mood swings... these fits of depression... these thoughts of suicide that plague her and tear at my heart. I would rather have her smiling and happy again. She's my best friend, my girlfriend, my love... would you not want your everything happy?

She sits there in all her depressive glory and I can only frown as I look at her rub her arms gently, her short-sleeved shirt showing her recent tugging as she adjusts her uniform tie and she tries—I know because I taught her-- to pay attention and silence her thoughts. Her mind is so messed up.

My amethyst orbs blink and as she pulls up her arm sleeves, she winces so softly that nobody ever noticed... but I noticed. I _**always**_ notice when it comes to her. It's so hard not to when it comes down to this girl I love so much. She's so beautiful... and yet, she doesn't think she is. She's so magnificent and she thinks she is horrible in almost every way.

And this pains me to no end because she... she harms herself. And at times she'll starve herself. And she gets so hurtful with the way she slices at her skin. It's not fair for her to do this, but... I can't stop her. I can only give her some kind of therapy and hold her when she needs me.

Because her parents don't care about what she does or about the way she feels. They abuse her verbally, they abuse her physically... they don't pay any attention to her, they constantly leave her with her eldest sister Tomoe (which is another source of her pains) and she always has to fend for herself. All she has is a small dog to comfort her in such a big house that is empty of feelings and empty of people almost all the time. I hate the fact that she finds herself locking herself in her room after they shun her with such hatred and cruelty she sobs in a corner and she takes another stab at herself with words... with feelings... with a razor...

And as she comes with different bandages on her arms--arm sleeves covering the damage she has caused-- I can only hide my sadness and bite my tongue and tears. I will never _**tell**_ on her because no matter how much I hate the fact that her sins run deep, I love her too much to have her taken away. I will be the sole one to give her the light. And if I can't then I know I will die trying. That's how our love goes... well, mine anyways. Hers probably has changed.

"Excuse me, can I go to the bathroom."

She sounds impatient, she sounds irritated, she sounds bored. But underneath her cover up I hear how she really sounds... it scares me how down and out she sounds. Like she just gave up hope for everything and this is just the way it has to be. Forever... I hope she won't sound this way in the future. When we leave from this place and start our lives over ourselves... oh, please don't sound that way.

"Kaoru, do you really need to go?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to go."

"You know what--"

"Can I at least get fresh air."

"... _**sigh**_ Go ahead."

I hate the way she sounds. I hate the way she thinks those suicidal thoughts. I hate the place she lives in. I hate the anger that constantly runs down her face when she can't express it any other way. I hate the way she finds such sweet relief in a knife. I hate the emotions that she has now.

I hate, I hate, I _**hate!**_... And yet... I love.

I love that deepness to her. I love the way she can express her feelings through words and expressions and the way she holds me. And as I sit here and watch her empty seat, my love for her makes my blood run cold as I notice her little back pack is missing. I want to see her now... I _**need**_ to see her now.

"Kenshin, where are you going?! Sit back here!" _I have to go._ "Get back int his room, Himura!"

This needs to stop _**today...**_ This needs to end _**forever...**_

"Kaoru, where are you?! You need to answer me now!"

I can' t take watching her self-destruct anymore... I can't take watching her die...

"Kaoru! Please!"

_**I want to rescue her...**_

I finally hear that soft cry of helplessness and my legs move as fast as I can take them to the bathroom at the end of the hall. The abandoned girls room. I rush to the door and as I bust it open, I move past the wall and I see her holding onto the sink with her head hung low. Her breath was shaky and deep, black locks sliding over her shoulder as tears drip from those pretty blue eyes I always love gazing into.

Her arms show that I am too late, that another mark is now on her skin. The blood runs down her arm freely and as she chokes a sob away, it slides down her fingertips and turns the clear water crimson with her tainted heart.

My whole soul feels like it's been ripped in two as she looks up into the mirror and she stares at her reflection like it's the worst thing she's ever seen. I want to be angry at her, I want to yell at her, ... but I can't do it. I refuse to because if I do i'll be doing exactly what almost everybody does to her.

I want to be different to her, I want to be unique to her, I want to be the one who makes her change.

Her eyes turn to me... she'll finally speak.

"What are you doing here, Kenshin?" is all I get.

At first, I don't answer her and she flips her beautiful locks from her face to make sure I can see her as she is.

_**Miserable.**_ _Helpless._ Defenseless. _**Depressed**_. _Suicidal_. _**Angry.**_

The list goes on and on. I hear the anger rising with her frustration as she watches me stare at her without words.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I followed you because... because I knew you were going to do this."

"... so, your point is--"

"Don't stand there and get smart with me, Kaoru... what are you doing to yourself?"

She doesn't answer me. Instead, she grabs some wet paper towel to wipe up her mess. I watch her clean her wounds with a wince and my heart once again feels like it's going to shatter and tear as she blinks back her tars. I demand an answer and after five tries and four different movements, her now wound is covered. I now loose my cool.

"You need to fucking answer me!" I snarl and her next answer surprises me.

"What the hell do you want me to say?! You want me to state the obvious for you?!"

"No! I want to know why after eight months you continue to cut yourself when I told you to stop! Is this really how you want to be?!"

"If you feel that way, then don't watch."

"It's not about me watching!" I slam my fist into the bathroom stall door and she looks at me as I rage about this, my eyes probably heating up to a vicious shade of amber.

"This has absolutely nothing about watchign1 It's about why you continue to do this!" she looks down gently to stare at her shoes.

"Why do you continue to piss your whole life away? Don't you think that you have anything going for you? You're the best soccer player in the whole damn school. You had such amazing grades until last month! You're slipping up, baby! You barely even laugh or smile anymore! I hate to watch this go on any longer! My head hurts just to watch you do something so... so... it's sick! It's not healthy!"

"If that's how you feel, then break up with me."

"... What'd you just say?"

"I said break up with me!" she barked with confidence and through her voice she meant it. But her in her eyes... in her eyes she showed something totally opposite... those blue irises always gave her away.

"You say you hate it so much so why do you stick around? if you hate it so much that the shit crawls your blood, ... then let me go. You'll just be another person who doesn't care about me and gave up on me."

Now those words I took straight to heart. Those words shattered my whole train of thought and I swore for a second I blacked out.

"You had the **fucking nerve** to tell me that? After all i've ever done for you; this is how you thank me?! Huh?!"

When I realized where I was, Kaoru was up against the wall and I was looming over her with such rage that I couldn't even control myself. She didn't look frightened, she didn't look angered. She just looked... dead. And I hated that look in her eyes. Absolutely positively _**loathed**_ that look. It just wasn't her. At all... I pray my words move through her.

"You really want to stand here in all your miserable glory and tell me that you would rather have me leave you to kill yourself than stay away with you and help you? Is that how you really feel?... Why do you do this, Kaoru? ... Why do you want to be this way? Don't you see I care about you?"

"...You think I like how I look, Kenshin?"

Her voice fought to stay at an even tone, but in the end it cracked as I backed up and watched her run her fingers through her hair while she tried to hold it in as hard as she could. I watched in sadness and awe as Kaoru, the dark angel in front of me, had what I would like to call the first breakdown she's ever had around anybody. The first breakdown where she couldn't hold anything... I lit a fuse and now I can only watch as all these emotions she's put inside a box explodes in brilliant lights and colors. How this girl can still manage to look beautiful to me is unknown.

"You think this is fun for me? To know that almost everybody in school calls me things behind my back **and** to my face? You act as if I like that they call me emo-slut and cutting-whore and all these things the don't know! Half the school knows that I cut myself and all my friends have abandoned me."

"Kaoru--"

"My whole existence means nothing to anybody! This is all I have!" tears run down her face.

"You don't seem to understand the relief I get from this! I can't do anything else right! I'm a big screw-up!"

"No you're not--"

"**YES** I am. Cutting myself is the only thing I can control.

"It's wrong, Kaoru!"

"Would you rather have me on drugs?"

For the first time, I am silenced. She's won that statement.

"Kaoru... you shouldn't have to do anything." I manage to say after. "You shouldn't have to cut, to feel this way, to even think the thoughts you have."

"You talk as if I am doing this for attention! Don't tell me what I shouldn't do!"

"Kaoru--"

"Look at where I live! Look at who I live with! Nobody cares for me. They tell me that I am a _mistake_ every day or every chance they get. Look at how it is! You've seen my life! You can walk in my shoes! My sister gets every damn thing and I can only watch in the background as they just leave their own flesh and blood behind.

"They never came to watch me for any of my achievements. And every time I mess up they shun me time and time again as if I am some _**dog.**_"

"Kaoru, listen--"

"Mom and Dad have no right1" she screams. Anger runs down both of her cheeks and as she grips her hair and kneels down, she cries. I move slowly towards her.

"And nobody understands why!They all think that it's me when it's not me! _(sniff) _Why doesn't anybody believe me?!" she looks up at me, her emotions wild and fast, and at that moment, my heart falls deeper in love.

"This is why I do what I do! And it hurts! The things I deal with everyday, they hurt so badly!"

"But you don't have to cut--"

"--Then what else am I supposed to do?! I can't do anything else!"

"This isn't the right way!" _I'm growing desperate and angry to show her._

"There is no right way for me! There isn't anything! That's why no matter how much I try to stop, I can't. I keep cutting deeper and deeper and it relieves me more and more--"

I can't take hearing it anymore.. I let loose... I burst with emotion.

"**The deeper ****you**** cut, the deeper ****I**** hurt!**" she is stunned and I drop to my knees as hot tears slip down my face. It is the first time she's ever seen me cry this way, but I don't care. I can't care now because she needs to see the way she feels through me. She needs to see it on somebody else to understand.

"The deeper you cut, the deeper I hurt... The deeper you cut, it only gets worse... it only gets worse... Every time you mark your skin, you cut me... Every time you try to overdose, you pain me... Every time you hurt yourself, you hurt me..."

I take her hands in mine and both of us are shaking as she stares up into my eyes.

"Kaoru... let me help you... I don't want you to continue this way. You're so beautiful... you shouldn't kill yourself this way, love..."

"It wouldn't matter... Nobody cares..."

"I'll be there for you. If nobody else cares, I will. I'll be your light."

Kaoru lays on the floor and by now she is sobbing gently because she really feels it now. Everything that is ruining her... everything that is tearing her apart... she had hoped for something more from this. She had hoped to feel happy... she had hoped for something more and she just never got it.

I lean down to comfort her and she is weeping now. I do the only thing I can. I wrap my arms around. And everything I feel for her, every emotion I have for wraps around and around and around until she is enveloped in a tight hold that surrounds her heart. The tight hold that is my heart.

She clings onto my shirt and I can only glide my fingers in her hair as she asks for forgiveness and she asks for somebody to help her.

"Don't let me go... please don't let me go..."

"I won't let you go... I won't let you go..."

I held her for what felt like forever as she felt my love for her through my hold and my tears. I told her I wouldn't let go and I promised.

"I won't let you go... no matter what, I won't let you go."

* * *

_**Two months later**_... she is different. She is better than before. She doesn't have as much suicidal thoughts as before, but she does snap occasionally. I love her no matter what, though, and it still hasn't changed. Not now, not ever.

The way she feels is better now because she knows that out of everybody, I am here for her. And I will always be here. Her personality has brightened up a long way and she actually smiles and laughs along with everybody else. She stays away from her old friends because she feels that they are fake since they abandoned her before. Her new best friend is a junior like us named Aoshi and he understands the way her mind works as well as I can. He is good for her and I can trust him.

My rehab for Kaoru is nothing but a joy ride. I know how some people make you talk things out and act boring. Mine is Himura style. Every week I take her to different events. Things like concerts, dance clubs, movies. I take her shopping, to spas, to day retreats. It's something different every other day and it helps her think about things that she can do to replace her cutting.

She still lives and deals with her family, but she's more in tune with it now and she's more able to relax herself than resort to her old ways. Besides, she's barely there anyways, so why stress now? My parents might as well be her real guardians. She is under our care. **We** take care of Kaoru the way her parents can't... By using love.

Kaoru hasn't picked up a razor ever since that day. When she does, it's to shave her arms and legs in the shower. She is serious about the path to righteousness now. She plays soccer everyday with Aoshi and she keeps a journal and a songbook. If she's not with me than she's asleep. I'm proud to say I keep her away for that long because I know that i'm saving her. And I know that she needs me as much as I need her.

The way she feels now is just... it excites me because she's ready to try things to make herself better. She's not reluctant for anything. The whole way she's given herself one-hundred percent into commitment for what I give and teach to her now. Her rewards go from shopping sprees to trips to rewards that even **I** can enjoy (-). I love the change she's made to better herself. From now on, I know she'll be okay.

People ask her questions and she's not afraid to answer any of them. She feels its her duty to answer and show her scars.

"_If I can do this, i'll be able to prevent people from doing the same thing. I'd rather have them know then want them to experience it themselves."_

They all used to say that she wouldn't change. People used to tell me that Kaoru was a waste of time. That she way she would feel could never change and she'd die before she went to college.

But I never listened to those people and I never let their judgments change how I felt about her.

And I know that she heard it all, but hey. That's the past. Life goes on. And even though everybody gave up hope, she moved on to be better. She gained her heat back in full.

For those who used to be so doubtful... if you thought she'd always feel that way,

_**look at the way she feels now.**_

* * *

**R.S.: **And this was the letter **T.**

I do hope that everybody enjoyed this and if they didn't i'm sorry they didn't. I can't change your minds about how you feel about it. This is what i'm all about. This is why i'm who I am. When I write for the heart... it just feels so much better, don't you agree?

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	22. U

**r.s. :** hello everybody! It's monday and that means update day! yay for update day.

anyways, here's the letter **U.** It's a drabble. :) yay for drabbles.

Hope you enjoy! five more letters to go :(

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**U is for Umbrella**

She was _**freezing**_ as she stood in the city, her arms together around her body as she slightly bounced in place to keep somewhat warm. '_Just go Kaoru. He forgot about you._'

"That bastard." she spat hurtfully and angrily to nobody in particular before she turned, wet black hair moving with her, and headed on home with her head bowed low. She was about an hour away from the dojo, to her dismay, and her clothes were getting so unberable that she decided to leave her shoes and socks behind. They had too much water in them anyways.

She had tripped and scraped her knee on a rock, a sharp stick cut her underneath her foot, the lightening struck angrily in the sky with the thunder crashing as a back-up, and above all,** he** was still nowhere to be found. Her tears slipped angrily and as she removed her hair tie, she let her soaked strands fall and she sighed as the wind picked up and pushed her a few steps backwards.

"_**Goddammit!**_" was all she could really say. Anything else couldn't fit.

'_He promised he'd bring it... he promised he'd bring something to cover me... that bastard._'

She crossed the bridge slowly and cautiously before she sneezed and she rubbed her cold skin to try and heat herself up. As she turned the street and she neared the dojo, she shut her eyes and she stopped for a moment to catch herself. The rain slamming down on her suddenly stopped and she arched an eyebrow as she heard it hitting against something else.

"Huh?" she looked up to see sleepy, sad, and yet soothing amethyst eyes staring at her; red hair slighlty damp and covering a tan face. Her tears fell down her face once more.

"Why'd you forget about me, Kenshin?" she cried gently and he could only open his arms and bring her in to his body. He didn't mind getting wet. All he really wanted to do was get her freezing and shaking body warm.

"I'm sorry." he said gently and after a few minutes, it was all she really had needed to move deeper into his embrace and let him kiss her as they turned to walk up the dojo entrance. The blue and purple umbrella covered them from the tantrum of the rain and as Kenshin opened the gates, Kaoru could only snuggle deeper into his body and stare up through the umbrella at the droplets falling.

'_He's lucky this thing has my favorite colors.'_

* * *

**R.S. :** And there was the letter **U!** Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to study for finals. :) 

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	23. V

**R.S.: **Hello everybody! So sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I had finals and I had to get all my projects done and my tests studied for and what not! Which makes me very happy because I got a **99** on my Band Final, a **97** on my algebra II honors final(something I did not think i would get.), I aced my Spanish Final and my overall grade in English Honors is a 100 **I PASSED BITCHES! **Lol

And now, onto the letter **V.** Please enjoy.

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**V is for Voices**

** He** speaks with tenderness and love, his sound soft and filled with compassion and knowledge of the war memories and the years of learning under his belt. It's made up of want and need for that girl's ultimate happiness and to never see tears fall from the pretty blue eyes he adored.

**She** speaks with pride and dignity for almost _everything_ that she does, her sound certain and sure with no sense of regret. It's filled with love and prayers for that one man to finally let go of his sins and to show that deep inside he is truly happy with his amethyst orbs of endless emotion.

But that is only _outside_ of the house. Inside is different.

On the inside, **he** still speaks with tenderness and love, but at times he will be become angry... hateful... vitriolic. He would occasionally drink, but never took it out in abuse. His emotions are **raw**, his emotions are **raging**, his emotions want to be let free through his sound. He would swing in the dojo with screams and drunken slurs, his voice high with fury. And at the end of it all, when his body couldn't swing anymore, when his voice was filled all that hatred for himself and all that anger for what he messed up in the past... it turned into sorrow for himself and agony as he watches his face and looks at his hands in the mirror. It's painful, it's filled with hurt and pain, and all he can do is bury his face into his hands as he kneels forward and begs for forgiveness like the fallen angel his heart tells him that he is.

On the inside, **she** speaks with dignity... but there is not one ounce of pride in her, her sound always quiet and saddened unless it needs to be raised to show her point and gain some kind of peace. It's filled with the want for love and the depression of knowing deep inside she has nothing left when it comes to push and shove. She barely even smiles and during her bath, she sits in the hot water and she lays her heads over her head ass he sniffs and she cries gently wishing that things were different. Wishing that her father could come down and give her words of wisdom so she can keep on a straight path. Wishing that her mother could have stayed longer to show her the right way so that she didn't have such a problem finding it herself. She wanted to feel full and yet she felt so fucking _**empty!**_

Inside, these two different other personalities are hidden even from each other as they pass or they just avoid each other for the whole time. But when these personalities show... when the outside facade is shattered and the inside emotions show to each other... there is never surprise or gasps to make it worse.

Instead, these inside emotions find shelter and understanding inside each other, their voices shedding the sadness and the pain as they become filled with hidden lusts and releasing how they really feel the best way that they can. Voice or Body doesn't matter as they hold each other tight and they break their shells of the hurt voices in the past and present that constantly plague their minds.

They forget and the sound is _**one**_. Heartbeat and all.

He sounds pure and content. She sounds pure and content. Their voices are now soft and both are filled with equal love. Both pure and both content.

But, it's only for that night and the in the morning the cycle repeats itself like a never ending roller coaster. Their sounds always changing and never stopping to rest on one for fear of being exposed and released to the outside world.

Just once, it would be nice for both of them to be pure and content on the outside.

Just one... they could show what they really are.What voices should_ really _be like.

_**it won't ever happen and these voices remain the same.**_

* * *

  
**R.S.: **And that was the letter **V!** Hope you enjoyed it:)

**W** should be out by... i'd say Wednesday or Thursday. Review and tell me what you thought, k?

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	24. W

**R.S.: **Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I forgot to update:P i'm rele slow these days and a lot has been going on with the family that has taken my mind off of a lot of shit.

But now here I am with the letter **W!**

It's almost over:( I'm so bummed i'll be closing this soon!

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**by: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**W is for Who, what, when, where and why?**

Kaoru is fed up, Kaoru is tired, Kaoru is disgusted. She watched him smile absent-minded with fury and as she stormed up to him in shorts and a t-shirt—both Kenshin's—, she shook her hair from her face and spun with a kick straight to the center of Kenshin's back, the red-head screaming in shock as he flew straight into the pond. He quickly sits up in the water and shakes his hair from his face as he gapes at the angry ebony-haired girl standing before him. Now, she doesn't care if she's vulgar or not.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Huh?! Who the flying fuck do you think you are?!" Kenshin gasped, but before he could speak, she cut him off and went on. The wet man bowed his head.

"Who the fuck are you to hide those letters from me, huh?! What the fuck made you think that I didn't want to see them?! When did you care about me so damn much to want to keep them from me?! Where in your thick skull did it say you were now my father?! And another thing! Why have you been chasing those guys away from the house threatening to kill them?! Explain this to me, Kenshin!"

Kenshin slowly rose up and with blinding speed, he put Kaoru in the water and dropped her. She gasped as she spit the liquid out and looked up at his gold orbs. She wasn't afraid.

"The hell!"

"Don't even speak." he ordered sternly and then he watched her growl.

"I'm gonna answer those dumb questions you just asked."

"Dumb my—"

"—I said to shut up." Kaoru bit her tongue for the moment at the harshness of his tone. '_I really made him angry._'

"1st:I am Kenshin-fucking-Himura. 2nd : I know you don't want to deal with perverts and one-hit quitters VIRGIN." she gasped with a blush and looked up at him with hazy light blue-gray eyes.

'_**The nerve!**_'

"3rd :I've _always_ cared to keep me from you otherwise you'd be **DEAD** by now. 4th: I don't want to be your goddamn father nor somebody who looks like him. I'm too sexy to be considered an old man. And 5th: I've been chasing them off because I don't want none of them to have you. You're my woman. Not theirs. Now you answer my questions."

'_Your__ woman?_' her blush didn't fade and as he she watched him shake the hair from his eyes, he lowered to the ground so he could crawl over her frozen form. Her blush grew wider.

"Who do you want? Those men or me?"

"... You."

"What the hell made you think I would even let them near what's mine? When have I ever stopped loving you? Where in your thick skull did you feel the need to just pass over me? And lastly... why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Kaoru's eyes soon were fluttered close as the five ultimate questions led her to one of the best kisses of her life...

that is until her roommates came in.

"**WHOA! WHAT THE HELL?!**"

* * *

**R.S.: Lol** i'm done with **W!** Tell me wut u think! I have to head off to my brother's graduation. Toodles:)

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	25. X

**R.S.: **It's raining outside! And the rain hyped me up! I got to dance in it and I was being really silly and now i'm wide awake and I probably won't go to sleep! So, I said to myself hey! Why not write this out now when it's fresh and there!

Here's the letter **X!** Enjoy it!

TWO MORE LETTERS LEFT!

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet **_

_**by: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**X is for X-ray (Because there are no X words to find)  
**

"Where the hell are we going, Aoshi?"

"You'll see, Kaoru. You'll see."

"Big brother, I don't like this."

It was raining hard through the streets and Kenshin had a secret surprise for Kaoru that he had been planning for weeks with machinery and tools and being shocked for each stupid mistake he'd made (to Sanosuke, those were hilarious moments). Once he had got it done, he'd made two quick calls to Aoshi so that he could bring her down and the red-head could present his gift. After all, it was their anniversary.

Kaoru groaned in the dark and as her older brother Aoshi led her through the dark house, she held onto his hand tight and she kept close for comfort. Kaoru hated the dark with a passion and once it was reached, she clung to her older brother as if he were some teddy bear from her childhood. Aoshi never minded and even though his girlfriend Misao did get a little jealous, she was his sister. He was supposed to protect her.

"Is Kenshin even here?"

"Yes, he's here. So is everybody else."

"Why are the lights out?"

"Saves electricity."

"Daddy's such a cheap ass."

They moved down the steps of their manor and as Aoshi took her towards the darkest part of the house, she gasped as he shook her hand off and ran off. Kaoru froze, her dark blue eyes instantly scared, and as her black hair swished with her head movements, somebody grabbed her arm. She screamed and punched whatever was there.

"Jesus Christ, Kaoru!"

"Oh! Sorry, Kenshin... Don't sneak up on me like that, you ass!"

Kenshin held out a flashlight and as he gave her a mischievous grin, she saw his violet eyes bright with excitement and tease. Kaoru rolled her eyes and after Kenshin pressed a swift kiss to her lips, she smiled at him and he led her through the hallway towards a small room.

"What the hell are we doing in this room? This is Aoshi's relaxation room."

"You ask too much questions." Kenshin grumbled.

"I have to so I can know what the fuck's going on. I just woke up and i've been led through the dark like I was being kidnapped."

"I understand that. But you _always_ do this."

Kaoru turned to him with a glare and as she asked, "What the fuck do you mean by that?!" their argument began.

"**Stop!**" Kenshin said and he sighed as he put his hands up to signal silence. "We need to stop this. Just... have a seat."

Kaoru sat down with a glare and after she cooled out, Kenshin turned on the light and he walked behind the curtain at the other side of the room.

"I know we've been fighting a lot and I know that we've had a lot of arguments in the past month." Kaoru looked towards the curtain and she cocked her head to the smile with an arched eyebrow.

"We've had so much altercations with people interrupting out relationship, people telling us what to do, and everything else... that we forgot our four month anniversary."

She gasped and as she checked her cellphone, the date told her that he was right. _**May 26**__**th**_ She frowned gently and as she raised her head to start speaking, Kenshin interrupted her.

"Don't. I understand because a lot's been on our minds and what not. I don't blame you. **But!** I have a gift for you."

Kaoru arched a black brow gently and as he pulled the curtains apart, she gasped and looked at him in disbelief and shock. Kenshin was shirtless and he was currently standing in front of an old-fashioned **X-ray** machine. He gave her a big smile and after he grabbed his ponytail and held it up, she giggled at the fashion pose he made.

"An **X-ray** machine? What the hell are you going to show me, your ribs?" Kenshin laughed with her and after they got everything out, he sighed and he stared at her with violet eyes of love and care.

"I know that you haven't been thinking that I love you and I know that twice we've said that was were starting to hate each other. It's not true on my part and even though I say I love you, I know you may not believe me. So instead of me just taking you out to some fancy dinner and instead of me spending money on a meal that I can just make us myself, i'm going to show you how I feel inside my heart instead."

"You... you can show me?" she asked curiously. He nodded and after he gave a huge smile, he put his finger on the button and he told her to shut her eyes. Kaoru put her pale fingers over her face and after she gave a lopsided grin and bounced in her seat, Kenshin pressed the button and the machine came to life. He stretched his hands behind his head and once he made sure it looked nice, he kept his arms behind his head and he gave a childish grin.

"Oh Kaoru... open your eyes now..."

Kaoru smiled and after she opened her eyes, her smiled turned into a face of shock as she looked at Kenshin and the machine's light.

"Oh my god!... Kenshin, this is... wow!"

"I knew you'd like it." he said impishly and then he sighed as he shifted and puckered his lips at her.

On the machine, you could see the outlines of his bones and his lungs and everything else you normally see on a machine. But what made Kaoru want to cry was where Kenshin's heart was at. Instead of barely seeing it, there was a big pink heart colored in. On the inside of that heart, in big blue letters, was **I LOVE KAORU 4 EVER** and a smiley face on the bottom. Kenshin's smile never faded and as Kaoru took a picture with her cellphone, she grabbed Aoshi's camera from under the chair and took two more pictures.

"Happy Anniversary, Kaoru. I love you."

Kaoru walked over to him and as she pulled him by his bangs to her level, she leaned up to his lips and they both lowered their eyes with a smile.

"I heart you too, **X-ray **boy."

* * *

They would never know, but as their lips met and they shared a soul-warming kiss, Kenshin's pink heart lit up brighter than normal and the glow illuminated the room in a pink glow of love.

**R.S.:** Here is the letter **_X!_** I think I did so/so on this one. :(

There's only two more letters! Oh my gosh I can't believe this is almost over! And my birthday is on Monday:) i think i might do a birthday chappie for myself:)

**Y** should be out by Sunday, the day before I turn 16:) so excited.

Tell me what you thought of **X!**

-_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	26. Y

**R.S.: **Hey everybody! How are we all doing? Man, I missed writing for this story!

There's just one to go! My god, it's almost here! (tears up) I'm so proud of myself. My birthday could've been better, but I got a laptop so I don't really care about it at all! I can write and do wut I want without sharing! Lol, I'm learning Japanese again now too, so hopefully I'll be able to speak somewhat good by the end of the summer! That's my goal! I hope everybody's having a good summer and hopefully mine will get better, ya know? I just wanna get out the house more and then it'll be as good as it can get.

Anyways, enough about that. Here's the letter **Y**. Hope you enjoy! **p.s.:** thanks to a lucky fan i got to change the dates:) thanks so much **sleepyaznninja!  
**

-**_Rampaging Sorrow_**

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**Y is for Yes (it's amazing)**

_Through all the years, I've never regretted any of it. _

_**I've always been happy, even if I haven't showed it and the only time I was truly sad was when we're apart.**_

_His heart has been mine and my heart has been his for the longest time_

_**No matter what happened between us, **__no matter what went on__**, we've always said one phrase to **__every wonder and miracle that's happened. _

_**Thursday, April 15th, 1995 (Five years of age)**_

"Misao, go make nice outside!"

"I don't wanna! Sanosuke keeps pulling my hair and Kaoru won't help me because she's with Soujiro!"

"They're twins, Misao. You're the baby. Now go play outside."

With a soft stomp, the cute little Makimachi spun around on her heels and stormed outside. Her mother laughed as she shut the screen door and she slowly kicked the soccer ball down the driveway. Her black braid swished behind her gently and as she pulled down her shorts a little and left her shirt hanging out, she looked to see the empty house across the street… not empty! Her big blue-green eyes were wide with surprise and as the moving truck drove off, she sat on the front porch and bounced her basketball. Her braid touched her knee and as she chewed on her lip and stared at the front door, it finally opened.

'_I hope there's somebody to play with!_' she thought with excite. '_I want another friend!_'

She waited for a few moments with a curious glance and as she got up and began to kick the ball around once more, she forgot her energy and she kicked it straight across the street. With a gasp, she ran towards the sidewalk and she stopped at the edge. Once glance back and forth was all it took for her to run straight across and grab the ball from the steps. Her head was never up, but as she felt somebody else's hands on hers, she suddenly stopped and she looked up into a pair of cold blue eyes halfway shielded by jet black hair. She didn't move for a moment, her heart beating fast and her mind mesmerized by his beauty, and as she took him in, she finally got the courage to smile and bounce straight up.

"I'm sorry! I kicked the ball too hard!" the taller boy didn't say a word, but as he watched her, he picked up the ball and he held it in his pale hands gently.

"I'm Misao Makimachi the ninja! I'm five! What's your name?"

"Aoshi Shinomori. I'm five too." He gently replied.

"Yay! You're my age!" she cheered to him and as he arched an eyebrow gently at her, she bounced up and down gently before looking at him with bright eyes filled with happiness.

"Let's be best friends, Aoshi!"

He looked taken aback by her demand and after he saw that she wasn't kidding, he suddenly gave her a small smile. It wasn't as big as hers, but it was good enough anyways.

"Sure. You're now my best friend."

"Great! Now let's go!" he gasped as she pulled him from the steps and after the two ran to the park, she beamed at him and backed away so she could pass him the ball.

"Isn't this great?! Now we're going to be inseparable!" Aoshi stopped the ball with his foot before he looked at her and took her in for the first time. Only then did he actually grin again and nod with enthusiasm.

"Yes." He said with a laugh. "It's amazing."

_**Tuesday, March 31st, 2002 (Twelve years old)**_

He walked across the street with a gentle blush on his face, a box in his hands as he adjusted his tie and he sighed and hoped she was home. He had tried to get to her in school, but it turned out she had to leave early for a doctor's appointment **AND** a dentist appointment. His black hair swished gently in his eyes and after he pulled it from his face, he used water from the small fountain in her garden to keep it back. He walked up the steps after shaking his hands dry and once he rang the doorbell, he gulped and he immediately put back on his cool façade. Without it, the twins would have eaten him alive.

"Hello there, Aoshi! You look stunning, young man!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Makimachi." He replied with a small smile. She gave him a wink before she called out Misao's name and she spun around, dark brown hair falling over her shoulder, and went back into the house to help Kaoru fix her dark blue dress.

"Aoshi's at the door, Misao! I know you're going to the dance by yourself, but don't waste his time!"

"Okay, mom! Geez!"

Aoshi listened to her come down the steps and once she came into view, he widened his eyes and looked at her dress. It was a cute dark green dress that brought out her eyes and made her stand out more than they normally did. Her long black ponytail was wrapped up in a clip and he knew that there was lip-gloss on her lips just by the shine they gave off. Inside, he sighed to see that their colors matched and after Misao bounced to the door, she gave him a smile and she twirled around.

"Do you like it?"

"You look… pretty." She gasped and after she smiled and hugged him in thanks, he nodded to her and brushed the stray strands of hair that got into her face. There was silence for a few moments before Aoshi cleared his throat and looked at her straight in the eye. Her mother and sister watched with Soujiro from the kitchen.

"Misao, I… I want… if you're not going with anybody that is…" she arched her eyebrow as she saw him blush, but then he sighed and got himself together.

'_You're a Shinomori, dammit. Saitou never has this problem with all his girlfriends and neither will I._'

"Misao," he began, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

She gasped and as she stared at him in shock, he waited gently and rubbed his burning cheeks. Her own lit aflame as well before she found her throat and she nodded.

"I'd love to." Aoshi smiled his traditional small smile before he opened the box and took out a cute silver bracelet. She held her wrist out and as he put it on her wrist gently, she smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Go have fun, Misao." Her mother said and after Misao shut the door behind her, they began to walk towards Saitou's awaiting car.

"Are you happy with me going with you?" she asked in a worried tone. "You're extremely popular, so I was afraid it might hurt you, ya know. It's alright for us to go together?"

"Yes." Aoshi said with a smile as he opened his door and let her inside. "It's alright for us to go together… Yes." He said it again as if to assure her. Then, he turned to her and smiled.

"It's amazing."

_**Thursday, April 15th, 2006 (Sixteen years old)**_

To say she was nervous would have been an understatement. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her fingers were shaking as she walked through the hallway of Island Pacific High School and she held her hand close to her heart. Her shirt had her favorite band **Mute Math** and she was dressed in hip hugging jeans, bright red converses and her matching chain necklace and bracelet that had a heart hanging off with her name on it in cute letters—a gift from Aoshi for her thirteenth birthday she loved with all her heart—.

Her blue-green orbs were as scared as possible and as she approached Aoshi's locker, she saw him slip off his varsity jacket and place it inside his locker neatly. Over the years, Aoshi had turned into an athletic god with football, basketball, and track under his belt. Lacrosse was too easy in his eyes, swimming wasn't exciting, and he felt that baseball was the dumbest sport known to man. Misao was amazing in soccer, but nothing could get her out of that hyper, bouncy weird girl image that she had since middle school. And it wasn't weird in a bad way either… it was just that her style was one that nobody could get used to. Through all that, though, they were still best friends and nothing had changed. Not past boyfriends or girlfriends, and not even arguments that they've shared over their distaste in choices.

'_He's such a neat freak._' She thought to ease her nerves as Aoshi moved his books to make a nice stack. It didn't help. '_God, I'm so nervous!_'

Aoshi looked at her approaching and he went back to exchanging his books for the first half of the day. Music was in his ears—the same band as the one on shirt, to be exact—and as he paused the song _**Break the Same**_, he watched her stand before him and look up at him. Aoshi had shot up from their youth to be a proud six-foot-five. She had only reached five-foot-four.

'_Her new hair-cut makes her to die for. I'm so glad that nobody's asked her out again._' Her black hair that used to be in a childish braid to her hipbone was now cut to the middle of her back in layers with her bangs going sideways across her forehead. At the moment it was tied in a mid-way side ponytail and he noticed that instantly with the fear in her eyes. He watched her fidget and as she looked down and chewed on her lip, he heard her whimper gently and sigh.

"Misao, are you okay?" she nodded nervously and as she looked back up, he widened his eyes as he saw the blush spread across her face.

"A-Aoshi… I can't stop what I'm feeling anymore for you. It's crazy because we're best friends, ya know? We shouldn't think about each other in the way I do. And no matter how hard I try to get you out of my head the way I think of you… it comes back stronger. I can't sleep straight, every time we're joyriding around at night my heart starts to beat faster; it's killing me inside, Aoshi! I can't take it anymore!"

The hallways began to empty and as Aoshi watched her in shock and confusion, she wiped the tears that came up in her eyes and she looked down.

"I love you so much, Aoshi." She said sadly and his heart began to pound in his chest as his cold exterior melted before her and his face heated up.

"I love you as a best friend and I love you in a way that surpasses that by far. It can't be exchanged for anything else but that. But, I've kept it inside because I don't wanna push you away and I don't want you to suddenly act different around me since I'd hate that! You're my best friend and you're my first friend! I don't want you to leave me!"

"Misao… don't cry." He said gently.

"I have to!" she cried back. "I have to because it hurts to hold it in and I hate to hold things in! You know I let you know everything and this time I can't because it surrounds you! Everything about the matter surrounds you and I don't want to hurt you with the problem!" she wiped her tears and after she sighed, she wiped them again and looked up at Aoshi more calm.

"I'll only ask you this once and I'll never ask you again. If you say no, then please don't change us… please don't change."

"I won't." he assured her, his blush gone and his eyes comforting to her distressed appearance.

"Aoshi… will you go out with me?"

Her voice was quiet, but he heard it clearly enough to shut his eyes with a sigh and think. Misao kicked at the floor with an exhale of shaky air before she blew her bangs from her eyes and she looked up. Aoshi shut his locker and after he pulled Misao into his arms, he leaned his head down until it touched hers.

"I wanted to ask." He chuckled gently. "But, seeing as you have more backbone then I do, the answer is yes. I would _**love**_ to go out with you."

She backed away shocked and as she tried to find words, Aoshi gave her a small smile.

"What; you thought that I didn't notice the flirting we gave each other for the past two weeks? I was flirting back, in case you didn't notice."

"B-but I thought it was to make me feel better."

"Not a chance. That's dirty."

Misao suddenly smiled and as she wiped her tears and hugged him tight, he hesitated with shock before hugging her back and rubbing her back. Misao stayed that way with him for a while before she let go and she sighed.

"I feel much better." Aoshi chuckled gently and ruffled her hair a little bit before slinging an arm around her waist and giving her his hoodie. She slipped it on with a smile before she put her sleeves to her mouth gently with a smile and looked up at him.

"Is your heart still beating in your chest?" he asked her gently before she gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yes." She finally said and as he stopped her to lean down, her eyes lowered shut after she finished her sentence. The kiss they shared was magical.

"It's amazing."

_**Saturday, April 15th 2008 (Eighteen years old) [Two year anniversary**_

After their dinner and dancing at the best night club in town, Aoshi brought her back to his empty house—his parents were on vacation, his brother at school—and he led her to his bedroom. Kaoru and Soujiro had covered for her by saying that she was spending the night at Tae's, and she had been more than grateful after her mother promised not to call her for the rest of the night.

'_Thank god the twins love me so much._'

Her legs were wrapped around his waist from the two kissing by the door and as Aoshi shut his door and laid her down on his bed, he removed her hair piece and let it go free. His fingers ran through her silky black hair and as their lips moved against each other, Misao held onto his matching black hair and she massaged his scalp in a way that always made him moan in delight.

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily as he removed her pants and then his shirt. She nodded with a gentle smile before he kissed her again and ran his hands down her legs. She shivered in delight and as Aoshi let her mouth go and held self up on his elbows, she nibbled on his neck with loving bites soon going downward as he played their favorite artist, **Mute Math**, and held her down before him.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered hotly against her throat. "So damn beautiful…"

Clothes were soon removed and the room was enveloped in darkness once he closed his shades and brought them both under the sheets. They shared more kisses and more tender touches before Aoshi ran his fingers through her hair and asked her one more time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She laughed gently and hit his shoulder as he hovered above her and he held her ran a thumb gently down her cheek.

"I'm sure."

And after that, it was just magical. Sure, in the beginning it hurt. She had known that much. But afterward… after she got over the discomfort and Aoshi had wiped her tears away… it felt like she was going to burn to death with the intensity. Every move made was done out of pure love and he never thought about himself. It was all about her that night and as she arched up into his body with a high moan, it was sounds like those that made it a night to remember. Sure, he had to silence her at the end, but the pleasure was mind-shattering for them both. Misao had never known that anything could feel that good and when they both slipped into that state of euphoria together, she knew what true love was. This had completed it.

He laid next to her as she finished catching her breath and after he started the CD over, Misao moved close to him and rested her head on his damp chest. Both their cheeks were rosy and as Aoshi ran his fingers through her hair, she drew designs and gently raked her nail down the middle of his abs. It was a motion that he _**loved**_ to death.

"Misao…" he moaned. "You know what that does to me." Misao smiled gently and as he leaned down to press a kiss on her awaiting lips, she sighed and rested her head back down.

"Was it everything you imagined?" he asked softly before they could fall asleep.

"Yes." She said with a smile. "It was _**amazing.**_"

_**Saturday, June 18th 2012(Twenty-two years Old)**_

"We graduated college and we're still together, baby!"

Aoshi caught Misao with a smile and as he spun around, she kissed his cheek before he let her stand on the ground and took her towards his car. They had survived high school and after choosing the same college, they were proud that they survived everything it had to offer. Girls and guys alike tried to split them apart along with their majors having them always on different sides of campus and their sports practices keeping them away as well because of away games and all the time it took—Aoshi had chosen basketball, Misao doing soccer—. But, through it all, they made it. They bought an apartment together the middle of their freshman year and no matter what happened, they came home together and they held each other on the couch in a comforting silence for all the time they had missed during the day; kisses included.

Misao had grown **one** inch since high school—something she was proud of—and she now kept her hair curly instead of straightening it all the time. Her side-ways ponytail was always cute on her no matter what, but now with her hair bouncy and curly it made her sexy in an innocent sort of way—Aoshi loved it when they were _alone_—. Aoshi had grown another inch as well from high school. Every time Misao heard his height she grew upset because now the height difference was still the same from back in high school. His hair was still short and black and it still fell into his eyes at times. Some days he would pull it back, other days he would brush his bangs to the side so it only fell in one eye. But no matter what, he refused to cut it any shorter and Misao loved it all the years they were together. It was the only thing that suited him. Her style had changed to a more emo-ish tone, but Aoshi's remained the same. He didn't see a need to change it. Above all, they both still loved **Coldplay, Mute Math** and even grew a taste for a band called **Circa Survive; **the only difference in their bands was that Misao liked a band called **Meg & Dia** while Aoshi loved to listen to **Linkin Park.** Their favorite song of the year was "Hey there Delilah" by _**Plain White T's**_ and now their favorite colors both were blue and black.

Even with all these changed, he loved her and she loved him. That hadn't changed.

"This restaurant looks amazing." She told him gently and as she saw both their families there, she gasped with a smile and said, **wow!**

Mr. and Mrs. Makimachi sat on one side of the table with Kaoru, a one-year alumni, and her husband of four years(she got married her freshman year) Kenshin Himura. His red hair and violet eyes made him a heart-throb amongst the campus when he was there, but now he was just happy to be hers without any troubles. Soujiro sat with his girlfriend named Rena and as Misao waved at her, she smiled gently and laughed at Misao's hyper attitude. It still hadn't changed. On the other side sat Mr. and Mrs. Shinomori, their son Saitou and his wife of seven years Tokio. Aoshi smiled to them all before he pulled out Misao's chair and sat next to her on his family's side of the table.

"You two make me so proud." Misao's mother began as Aoshi took her hand and held it gently in his own. "You've survived everything that life's had to offer so far and you're still going strong no matter what's happened."

"I love him, mom." Misao laughed gently. Even her voice seemed deeper, to the whole table's surprise. It gave her the extra boost she needed to let them know that she actually graduated college. Her curls gently bounced as she looked over at Aoshi and then smiled at her parents.

"Nothing was going to change that."

"Oh my god. You're really grown up." Soujiro and his father said with Saitou in surprise.

"Did you hear her?" Soujiro asked his father. "She sounded so… mature. And her voice got deeper! Aoshi, what did you do to her?"

He shrugged with an 'I dunno' before they laughed gently at his answer.

"You're still quiet." Kenshin noted with a grin. "That'll never change."

"Misao seems quieter, too. Don't you think so, Kenshin?" Kaoru looked at Misao gently and as Misao just gave a pretty smile, they sighed.

"She's grown up. My little Sao-sao is grown up."

"Okay okay! Don't make me seem fifty!"

**---------AM-----------**

Dinner had gone wonderful with the both families and as they were starting on dessert, Aoshi rose from his chair and Misao turned hers so he could get out. She arched her eyebrow as he took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. Kenshin caught on to what he was doing instantly and after whispering to the twins, they gasped silently.

"What's the matter, babes?" she teasingly asked, but as Aoshi took another deep breath and gave her a small smile, he lowered down onto one knee. She gasped and as people began to look, he took her hand in his and looked up at her. Her eyes began to tear up as people smiled at the scene.

"Misao, I've known you since I was five years old. Back then, you were bouncy and care-free when you came onto my doorstep and made us best friends. I never knew we would get this far, but I'm honestly glad that I told you _**yes**_. We've been through one hell of a ride together, Misao. Every moment was exciting and no matter what we were doing, you've always had my heart and I've always had yours. Going through college with you made me see even more than before how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Without you, my life would feel empty and it just wouldn't be the same. You've left your mark and now… I don't want you to ever leave my side."

"Aoshi…" she said gently and as she put her hand back over her mouth, Aoshi pulled a black box from his pocket and opened it. She gasped at the beautiful gold diamond ring. Aoshi held her hand up and as he gave a soft laugh of nervousness, he smiled for her gently and Misao couldn't help but bite her lip.

"Misao… will you marry me?"

Tears slipped down her face and as she wiped them aside, she nodded to him with a smile.

"Yes… Yes I will."

Misao let him place the ring on her finger. He slid his thumbs across her cheeks to brush the tears away and the restaurant clapped as he pressed a kiss to her lips and he smiled at her afterward.

"What're you crying for, Makimachi?"

"Because I'm happy, Shinomori."

They laughed at their little joke before Aoshi sat down and he held her hand gently in his own once more. Kenshin raised his drink with a nod before Aoshi just nodded and they continued drinking their champagne and dessert. Misao laughed with Kaoru at Saitou's joke towards Kenshin and as she pointed at him, Aoshi grabbed her hand and he pulled her close to him.

"Are you happy?" he said gently in her ear.

"Yes." She said with a gentle laugh. "It's amazing."

_**March 20th 2013 (Twenty-Two years old) [Aoshi twenty-three**_

"Look at my baby…"

"Aoshi has grown into a fine young man."

Aoshi walked up the isle with a calm look on his face. His black tux was of the best and everybody was amazed at his gentle smile. His eyes looked relaxed and happy and even his steps showed confidence as he stood in his spot and nodded to his best friend/cousin Hannya's hand on his shoulder, the gold eyes giving him confidence to relax for the moment and stand still. The violins began to play a different tune and as Aoshi sighed and turned around, he held his hands gently in front of him as Misao began to walk in with her father. Everybody rose to their feet to watch Misao walk down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding gown. It wasn't too poufy and it didn't look extra big on her. It showed her curves just right and as Aoshi tugged his tie with a gulp, he suddenly grew nervous. Luckily, his face didn't show it.

'_What if she gets cold feet?_' he thought to himself. '_What if she's not happy afterwards?—Don't think that way, goddammit! Misao loves me no matter what… She loves me and it's the best thing I've ever had._'

"She looks amazing." Hannya said in his ear gently. "You're lucky to have her, cousin."

"I know." Aoshi answered back gently before he walked down and took Misao's hand from her father.

"I'm proud." Mr. Makimachi said. "She's all yours now."

"Thank you." Aoshi replied back gently before he smiled at her and walked up to the pastor. Misao sighed gently and after the pastor, Misao's grandfather Okina, smiled at them both, the music stopped and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to acknowledge and celebrate the love that unites Aoshi," he gave him a smile. "And Misao," he turned to give her one as well, "in oneness.**(sigh)**

"We recognize this love as an expression of God's love. In this love, you may relax in each other's arms as you have never relaxed before. May each of you know, from now on, that there is one whose love you can depend forever. And that, is the love of each other."

Aoshi and Misao gave each other gentle smiles.

"May this marriage be your sanctuary, your haven from worldly pain. May you create, with God, a piece of heaven on earth. Centered in our own love-filled hearts, let us now bless Aoshi and Misao on their chosen day of marriage."

**----------AM-----------  
**

"Do you, Aoshi Shinomori, take my granddaughter, Misao, to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Aoshi said happily as he adjusted her ring on her finger. "With all my heart, for the rest of my life… I do."

"And do you, Misao, take this man, Aoshi to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Misao answered as she looked up lovingly into Aoshi's eyes. "With all my heart, for the rest of my life… I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I happily pronounce you two husband and wife." Okina smiled and as Misao bit her lip gently and mouthed 'finally!' he chuckled gently and looked at them both.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Aoshi sighed gently and as he leaned down, Misao giggled gently and they 'aww'ed as their lips met and they shared their first loving kiss as _**married-folks.**_ Aoshi let go and after placing another chaste kiss, Okina smiled and they turned to face their family and friends.

"I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Aoshi Shinomori."

They burst into applause and as the music came on again, they began to walk down the aisle together with smiles. Misao looked up towards Aoshi and as Aoshi smiled down at her, she asked a question.

"This feels awesome, doesn't it?"

"Yes." He said and he kissed her finger. "It's amazing."

_**November 1st 2014 (Twenty-four years old)**_

She couldn't contain it and as she bounced happily through their three-story Victorian house, her hand rubbed her stomach for a moment before walking to the front door area and listening to the motor of Aoshi's car—a wedding gift from Saitou—turn off. She backed up a few steps and after she heard his foot-steps slowly making their way to the house, she squealed gently and began to bounce in place. Her black hair went up and down with her body and as she pulled it from her face, happy blue-green eyes were revealed. Her cheeks were gently flushed and as she fixed her shorts and sports bra, the door finally was opened and Aoshi's tall frame was revealed. His bangs were brushed sideways and his tie was loosened as he sighed and looked at Misao. She instantly screamed out in happiness and she got a running start before jumping into his arms.

"**Aoshi!**" she cried happily and Aoshi dropped his briefcase as he held her and he spun around on their front porch. Her black hair flew over her shoulder and after she backed her head away, they shared a kiss before he picked up his briefcase and carried her into the house. He kicked the door shut and after he let her down, he gave a small smile to her athletic outfit. She put her hands on her hips and as she leaned her head to the side with a smile, Aoshi asked how her day was.

"It was boring without you. I went to work and after I was done designing I just got bored and came back home. Took a nap, but then I got a phone call and I couldn't sleep anymore! I've been waiting for you to get home forever now!"

"What do you have to tell me?" Aoshi asked teasingly. "You scored another goal with the traveling team again?"

"Not that. And yes, I did do that yesterday, thus being the reason why I came home drunk. They forced me to drink."

"I understand. Now… what do you want to tell me?"

"Well," she began and she then looked back up with a smile. "You know how I was sick in the morning those few weeks back, but got over it in like a week? Yeah, so anyways. I felt… I dunno, I guess weird the past few days because I feel like I'm not the only one in me."

"Huh?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not in that sense, you perv!" he smirked as she hit his chest and then she spoke again. "But, yeah! So I went to the doctor."

"Misao, you still are hyper talking like all those years back. This won't change, will it?"

"Hell no! It's amazing I still can do it after college. Anyways, I went to the doctors this morning and after I asked him what was wrong, I found out what was wrong."

She began to blush and after Aoshi asked what was wrong, her lips formed into a smile and she touched her stomach gently with both hands. Aoshi gasped and as his cheeks heated up in a blush as well, Misao took his hand and put it over her stomach.

"I'm pregnant, Aoshi… we're going to have a baby." Aoshi suddenly felt light-headed and after Misao kissed his fingers, she gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Guess that night on your business trip really did it—oh my god, baby! Are you alright?!"

Aoshi had fallen onto the floor in the shock of it all and as she fell to her knees and shook him, her midnight black locks flew over her shoulder as she shook him and tapped his cheek. Quickly, she ran and grabbed some water before she came back and sprinkled it on his face. Aoshi's eyes clenched shut and after he opened his ice-blue eyes, he looked up into Misao's worried eyes.

"The shock too much for you?" she asked gently.

"Yeah." He replied and after he sat up, he put his arms around her waist and sighed. She straddled his hips and after Aoshi propped himself up on his elbows, she enlaced their fingers together.

"We're having a baby?" she nodded as she bit her lip. "A real baby that will grow up and move on to have its own?"

Misao laughed as she nodded and once Aoshi smiled, he hugged her and rolled around as she squealed and pressed kisses to his lips.

"Are you happy? Tell me what you feel." she said gently to him once he helped her up and spun her around.

"Yes!" he cried and she laughed as he continued to happily spin. "It's amazing! I'm finally having a baby!"

_**July 8th 2015 (Twenty-five years old)**_

"Aoshi… Aoshi wake up." Small hands shook a strong muscular chest.

"Mmm mmm… too tired." A sleepy response.

"Aoshi… Aoshi…**Aoshi! Get up!**" her voice grew desperate

"What happened, Misao?!" he froze as he felt his foot suddenly wet. "Did you piss on my foot?"

"**My water broke, you ass! That's what I've been trying to wake you for!**"

Aoshi jerked out of the bed and after he gasped and looked at her, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her. She nodded and after she quickly felt a contraction, she gasped and arched in pain. Aoshi grabbed their things and as he opened his phone, he called everybody on one phone line and rushed the things into the car.

"Misao's water just broke." Was all he said before hanging up on all of them. He rushed back upstairs and after he raised her up, her round swollen belly came into view as she grabbed onto his shirt and let out a whimper of pain.

"Don't worry. I can do this."

Aoshi led her towards the stairs and after he held her tightly and moved down the steps, she gasped again as he shut the door and quickly moved her into their car. Hannya ran up the street in pajama pants and after he jumped into the driver's seat, Aoshi shut the back seat door and Hannya drove off.

"I'm so glad I moved in your neighborhood." Hannya said with a sigh. "You'd be fucked otherwise."

Misao groaned in pain and as Aoshi held her gently, Misao gripped his hand and he rubbed her skin gently. His legs felt chilly in the air-conditioner, but once they reached the hospital, Hannya opened the door and Aoshi raised her out the car. People looked in surprise at his blue and black plaid boxers, but once they saw Misao, they instantly understood.

"Can we get a stretcher or something?! This woman's going into labor!" Hannya barked. His gold eyes were frantic and as he rubbed his tan skin, he shook the black hair from his eyes and saw a few doctors coming. He sighed in relief and once Aoshi laid her down, Hannya gave him his phone and bags.

"You tell me what floor you're on. I'm going to park the car and let everybody know we're up here."

"Thanks." Aoshi replied before he followed the stretcher down the hallway.

**----------AM---------**

Months of lamas classes barely prepared him for this. He thought he'd be ready, but in some places he wasn't. But, even though he was scared for his wife, he hid it and kept calm just for her. Misao's forehead was slick with sweat and as her back arched, her blue-green eyes were visible as she stared up at the ceiling and tried to mute her painful cry.

"**It feels like I'm being ripped apart!**" she hissed and as she arched again, the death-like grip on Aoshi's hand transferred some of the pain she was feeling to him. The doctors got ready to deliver and as Aoshi calmly rubbed her hand, she gripped it gently and laid her head back.

"Aoshi, I'm scared." She finally whimpered to him and after he leaned down, he told her not to be and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I'm here with you."

"Alright now, Misao." The doctor said. "On the count of three, you're going to push." Misao nodded and as Aoshi fixed their hands, the doctor counted to three. Misao took a breath and as she began to push, the pain she felt was huge. She gripped Aoshi's hand and after her back arched up, they told her to stop and she slumped into the mattress. Aoshi smoothed her bangs away and after two more times of pushing, she gave a yell of pain and shook her head frantically.

"I can't do it." She cried. "I can't do it anymore, I can't do it."

"Misao, you can finish this."

"I can't!" she cried into her hand. "I can't do it!"

"Yes you can." He calmly soothed her.

"You're not lying here feeling what I feel! You get pregnant and then tell me if you can do it!"

Aoshi pressed a kiss onto her forehead and after he calmed her down gently by humming, he rubbed her hand and he told her that she could finish.

"Just think, Misao." He said gently as the doctors got ready for Misao to start again. "This is our baby. Our little child is almost here. If you want our little miracle, then you can finish this. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere."

"… I'm okay." She finally told them and after Aoshi kissed her cheek, the doctor counted to three and told her to push. She gave a grunt and after he told her to keep going, her face grew red and she gripped Aoshi's hand as hard as she could. He didn't complain and as Misao let out a scream into the air, her body slumped back into the mattress and the doctors sighed in relief as the baby was finally into the world.

"It's a boy." He said gently to them. "A beautiful little boy." The baby's cry was soon heard and as Misao continued to pant, Aoshi smiled gently and pressed small kisses to her lips.

"You did it." He whispered gently. "You did it."

He wiped her tears and after she gave him a gentle smile, her eyes shut as she received another kiss.

"Aoshi, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Aoshi nodded and after he took the scissors, he gently cut them and they patted his back as he sighed and walked back towards Misao. The nurse giggled gently at Aoshi's boxers before they wrapped the baby in a blue cloth and brought him over. Black hair was already on his head and as Misao gasped in awe, Aoshi opened his eyes in surprise as well.

'_It's so small… my son…_'

"Here's your baby boy, Misao. Congratulations on a successful birth. What are you two going to name him?"

"Minzhe." They said together. "Minzhe Akio Shinomori."

The doctors left them to be together and as Misao looked down in awe, the baby let out a whine and opened a pair of beautiful light blue-green eyes. They shut back gently as he began to cry.

"A mix." Aoshi said gently and as Misao shifted her body, she spoke.

"Kobanwa, Minzhe." She said softly in japanese as he bawled and moved around in her arms. "Daijabou desu ka? Huh? Daijabou desu ka?"

Aoshi smiled softly at her japanese and as she told him to calm down, her lulling voice made him quiet and look up into Aoshi's eyes. It was like a bond had been formed and as Aoshi held out his pinkeye, Minzhe suddenly smiled and held onto his finger. Aoshi's eyes opened in surprise and as he gasped, Misao made room for him and let Aoshi hold the baby in his arms.

"Look at my son…" he said gently as he watched the boy fall into a soft sleep while holding on to his finger. "Look at my beautiful son. You're going to be a proud man one day and I promise I'll teach you everything I know."

Misao wiped her tears and as Aoshi let her hold the baby again, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Misao."

"I love you too, Aoshi." She replied back without hesitation and as the baby sighed and grabbed hold of Aoshi's finger once more, she rested her forehead against his tiredly.

"This is the best thing to happen to us, huh Shi? In the twenty years that we've known each other… this really shows it."

"Yeah, Sao-sao." He said softly as his son slept. "It's amazing."

_**Through everything, nothing has stopped us from loving each other.**_

_I've never felt this strongly for anybody like the way I have for him._

_**She makes me happy… her and Minzhe… they both make me more happier than anybody else could have. I love this woman with everything I am.**_

_No matter what's happened between us, **no matter who we've been with**, we both always manage to **say the answer that we love the most.**_

"Yes. It's amazing."

* * *

**R.S.:** Alrighty! That was the letter **Y!** I think this is so sweet! I loved writing this one! Please give me feedback and tell me what you thought! I'd love it! 

**ONE MORE LEFT! I'M SO SAD!**

Love,

Rampaging Sorrow

**P.S.: I'm going to miss this with all my heart.**


	27. Z

**R.S.:** This is it everybody! The last installment of **_The Alphabet!_** I'm so sad to see this project of mine end, but there's not enough letters in the alphabet to keep this going and numbers just seems weird to me. :( It makes me kind of sad because this has been such an awesome ride of drabbles and one-shots that I never thought I could write so well! Some came out bad, others came out **awesome**, and overall I learned a lot about my writing ways, ya know? So i'm very thankful for this.

I want to thank **everybody** who has reviewed my story and told me what they thought. Not only did your ideas and constructive criticism help, but it made these chapters what they are! You guys have been awesome in the way you review and even if I felt like I was doing awful, you guys kept me pumped and made me never want to quit! I'm so thankful for everything you guys have told me and i'll miss your reviews for **_The Alphabet!_**

Now, I want everybody to know that i'm going to start posting two projects that i've been working on for a while now! One is a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic named **_The Musical Poetry Club_** and it's kind of different from the last fanfiction i've done for Rurouni Kenshin. The first part should be up by Thursday, so look out for it and tell me how you think of it!

The second is a story called **L.O.V.E. **For Kingdom Hearts! And it's a yaoi too! my friends always told me to do one, so I had started it and it slowly turned into one of the best stories i've ever written. It's got so many different things that i've never done and you'll be surprised at the dark tone it has. It's deep and what not, ya know? Anyways, look out for that one starting up by maybe two weeks from now on a Wednesday! And I know some people don't like yaoi, but please check it out for me?! Or tell people who like Kingdom Hearts stories! I'd really like feedback for it!

Anyways, now that it's been said, here we go with the last chapter of **_The Alphabet._** Once again, thank you to everybody who's supported this and I hope to hear from you in my other two stories coming up! I love you all very very much and you've been great to me! Thank you for believing in what I can do!

_**Love always,**_

* * *

_**The Alphabet**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**Z is for Zig-Zag (The Rap Attack)**

"Hey, Kenshin! Look at these tapes! They're home videos or somethin'!"

"Sanosuke, why are you cleaning out the closet?"

"I thought my scarf was in here, but I found something better! It says Kaoru's name on it, too!"

"Kaoru's name?"

Sanosuke, with dirt smudges on his cheek and dust sticking to his spiky brown hair, nodded eagerly to his best friend and made his way towards the television in the den. They had been cleaning up the house since Kaoru was out for the week and Kenshin wanted his fiancé to be greeted to a sparkling clean living space. His red hair was tied up in a neat bun and his baggy sweat pants slipped off of one of his hips as he walked from the kitchen to the other side of the suburban home. Sanosuke was already sitting on the couch with a **VCR** remote with his shirt stripped and a bottle of water in his hands.

"What did you put in?" Kenshin asked gently. He jumped over the chair and after plopping onto the couch, he let out a yawn and blinked the tears from his sleepy violet eyes.

"It says **The Zig Zag: The rap attack.**"

Kenshin arched his eyebrow curiously as he leaned against a pillow and let his long red locks down from the chopsticks holding them up. "_**Rap Attack?**_"

"That's what it says." his best friend replied. "Anyways, let's watch it. VHS has been old for a few years now, so it should be funny or something."

Sanosuke pressed play and after a few moments, a cardboard sign was held up saying **Zig Zag**. The two smirked and as the sign was moved, another one was put in its place saying **The RAP Attack**. Now they chuckled. The sign was taken down and after Kenshin saw polished floors and a white wall, Sanosuke burst out laughing as they saw a younger version of Kaoru—fourteen, maybe—bounce into the screen wearing a fitted cap sideways, baggy shorts, and a wife beater that showed her bouncing chest. Kenshin burst out laughing too as Sanosuke paused it.

"Look at Kaoru!" Sanosuke cried. "She's a thug now! I totally remember this phase! _**Laughs**_ Who is this, **G.Q. Suave**?" (A/N: Not a real person! Just a nickname I call some people)

"I remember him!" Kenshin laughed painfully. "He made so much money off that one song and he just went bankrupt the other day because he was sued for having sex with that underage girl!"

"**He did! He's such an idiot for fucking that girl! **Who did he think he was, **R. Kelly?!** **(A/N:** I mean nothing bad by this. Don't flame me.)

The two stopped laughing for a few moments and as they sighed in relief, Sanosuke pressed play. Kaoru's young features made Kenshin sigh and think about his youth. Her blue eyes were sparked and live, her black hair was tied over her shoulder gently and her skin was the same pale color that she was now.

'_In all these years, she hasn't lost her beauty._'

"_Rip it, Zig Zag."_they heard Misao, her younger sister, happily say. Kaoru nodded with a smile and as the screen darkened, it came back to life with Kaoru closer than before. Her smile was charming and as Sanosuke 'aww'ed, Kenshin blushed with a grin. The cute teenager on the screen began to speak with the music playing in the background and as Sanosuke began to laugh, Kenshin joined and they raised the volume up to hear.

"_Yo, yo! This is your one and only Zig Zag coming to you from the house where everything happens! I got a new one for you guys today, feel me?! This is that hot shit that you've never heard before! Enishi's got nothing on this!"_

"I never did hear her rap when we were kids. She might be a prodigy." Kenshin joked.

"Let's see if she raps about girl talk." Sanosuke replied back in the same tone.

Both were surprised to hear something completely different.

'_Damn... she had skills._'

"_You've never heard rhymes from a girl this young_

_But this girl right here is 'bout to give you some_

_I'm just fourteen, but my crazy style is **ice**_

_Sit back, relax, you know i'm nice_

_**Misao: Style Mix-up!**_

_**Kaoru:**__Mix it up now. Mix it up now. Okay, okay listen. Uh_

_My name is Kaoru and they call me **Zig-Zag**_

_I may not be a guy, but I could rock a **mean** swag_

_I'm sexy as fuck; sorry, I don't mean to brag_

_But my looks got me a fanclub! All these guys in the bag!_"

"Yo, Kaoru had some serious skillz!" Sanosuke said as he put his hand over his mouth and pointed to the screen.

"_You think you know who I am, trust me you really don't_

_You fuck me I crush your feelings; don't think that I won't_

_I'm not your ordinary girl; proper is in the past_

_If you don't like the way I act, go on 'n kiss my ass!_

"_Freshman at Juggernaut** High** and yo, my school is hot_

_Every other day it's a party in the parking lot_

_Nobody gives a fuck, rules just don't need to apply_

_It's do or die, stay on the ground or touch up at the sky._"

Sanosuke was so surprised at how good she sounded he couldn't help but bounce and go 'ooo!' with each good line he hard. He looked at Kenshin with a huge smile._"_That shit go hard!"

"That shit go what?" Kenshin asked with an arched eyebrow. Sanosuke looked at him as if he was crazy before he sighed and shook his head.

"You got no hood points at all, white boy."

"**I'm not even all white! I'm mostly Japanese! And you're part white too!**"

"I'm spanish, my friend." he corrected with a slick grin. Kenshin glared at him and as Sanosuke started to bounce in his seat, he crossed his arms and he pouted.

"Fuckin' Spaniard." "_**laughs**_. Oooo, this one's about you!"

Kenshin arched his eyebrow and as he looked at the screen, a smile tugged at his lips. **'Da Red-Head Next Door Song!**' was in bright purple and red on the cardboard and as Misao's face appeared, they laughed at how young she really used to look.

"_This song is about Kenshin Himura and she knows that, but she wants to be silly and put red-head when we all know he's the only red-head in school and he does live next door and he feels the same way about her but they're just to scared to get married and call it a lifetime so she made this song about him which should really be about Aoshi. **Sigh**_"

"_Hey! Move from that camera you idiot!_"

Sanosuke couldn't stop laughing and as Kenshin rubbed his red face and gave his best friend and irritated glare, Kaoru smiled into the camera and showed her braces.

"_Just got these damn things in. Fuckin' annoyin, but i'm still fly. Anyways, i'm bringing you something new so listen closely and remember this platinum record. I'm making money off this one._"

The music came on in the background and as she began to bounce and move, Sanosuke pulled Kenshin closer to him and began to make kissing noises. Kenshin grunted and as he pushed his face away and moved, the two listened to Kaoru's rap on the screen. The red-head was touched.

"She's a beast."

"_Now there's a boy who lives next door to me_

_Everything about this guy just screams out beau-ty_

_He's not a cocky thing, he ain't no snobby brat_

_My boy is himself and trust me. I like dat._

_This boy_

_He makes my stomach flip, his smiles make my heart skip_

_He understands my thoughts; like s there's a **Zig-Zag **manual equip_

_inside of him! And trust me, you can't lie to him_

_If I had a choice, man I'm telling you I would **die** for him_

_This boy is just so real, he knows how to make me feel_

_And isn't it surreal?_

_Man, i'm glad he's the kid from next door_."

"She's really good." Kenshin commented with warmth filling his chest. His eyes watched Kaoru dance to the chorus on the screen. "She should have let me heart his years ago. I would've married her in high school."

"I think that's why she didn't." Sanosuke teased lightly. "Who marries out of high school anymore? What are, **Engaged and Underage**?"

Kenshin glared at him for a moment and as he crossed his chest, he muttered, "I hate that show.", before giving his full attention back to the screen.

"_This boy_

_His eyes show everything and the color's make my heart sing_

_Purple, Gold, or Blue; it's always a swing_

_Whatever he feels, the colors do their thing_

_man, i'm telling you his eyes are like a mood ring_

_His hair is extremely red; only one in the school_

_The way he keeps it so soft; i'm such a lovesick fool_

_My sister teases me, says that I start to drool_

_But I don't pay no mind, I think infatuation is very cool_

_I see him everyday, I see his crazy ways_

_and man,_

_I love the red-head next door_."

Kenshin suddenly jumped up and as he saw Sanosuke pause it, he grabbed a notebook from the box near the television.

"I have a beautiful idea." he said brilliantly to himself. "You still beat box?"

"Hell yeah. I get bored when Megumi's not home. Why do you ask?"

Kenshin smiled mischievously and as he began to write things down, he gave his best friend a grin.

"I'm going to give Kaoru a treat."

* * *

"Hello?! Anybody home?!... I guess they went out." 

Kaoru Kamiya pouted gently and as she blew loose strands of black hair from her face, she removed her hoodie and she walked with short-shorts and a tank top through the house. Her flip-flops made the silence bearable and after she pulled her shades from her eyes, she arched her eyebrow at the darkness of the living room.

"What the hell. I told Kenshin I hate walking through here in the dark... lights on." As soon as she turned on the switch, two figures jumped out at her with huge smiles. Both had on baggy jeans, wife beaters, and Kenshin had on a blue fitted cap sideways.

"**SURPRISE!**" they yelled happily. "**Hit it Sano!**"

Kaoru's eyes were wide and as she looked at them with a confused smile, Kenshin began to nod and bounce his body to the beat that Sanosuke made with his mouth.

"I watched your rap videos about me(her face heated up in embarrassment and shock), so I figured i'd do a lil' something for you, okay? May not have no _**hood points**_, but I got something to share."

Sanosuke gave a grin to Kaoru and as she sat down on the table and she watched Kenshin move, her lips curled into a smile and a laugh escaped. To her, he looked adorable in the baggy clothing and the hat going backwards. Kenshin had a hand over his mouth and after he got himself together, he looked at Kaoru and started a rap of his own. A smile appeared on her face as she listened to him try to make sense.

"_There's a girl that I know who makes me just go crazy_

_Every single day i'm glad she's my baby_

_This girl makes my heart burst into flames_

_And man! Her touches can drive me insane!_

_Her eyes are blue like the purest of springs_

_When i'm with her I can do my thing_

_I told this girl, man this isn't a fling_

_I mean, come on girl! You make my heart sing!_

_The way her hips move, she's like a salt shaker_

_Gotta thank her parents cuz they helped create 'er_

_God, when she dances, it makes me loose my temper--_

_--This girl; she's fire n she don't even know!_

_I know i'm all white with no pinch of the hood_

_but I made this rap so that you'd understood_

_for you, i'd jump off a bridge if I could_

_i just want you to love me forever; please say you would?_"

Kenshin dropped in front of her on his last line and as Sanosuke slowed the beat to a stop, Kaoru clapped and smiled at him with amusement and love in her eyes. Kenshin stood up and after Kaoru put her hands over her mouth with a laugh, she opened her arms and pulled him in for a hug.

"That was so cute, baby!" she laughed. "I loved every second of it." Sanosuke watched her slip her phone closed and after he gave a thumbs up and a smile, she winked at him and Kenshin let go. Sanosuke started another beat up that had Kenshin confused.

"This one's for you. I think I still got it from high school." she said gently. "Listen." he nodded and as Kaoru leaned against the couch and moved to the beat, she got a good place to start. Her phone was open and recording.

"_When we dance, I love the way our hips dip_

_You look in my eyes, it makes my heart skip_

_I always have to say, "God girl, get a grip!"_

_But I can't help it because you make me wanna flip_

_You've got these, crazy ways you do your love tricks_

_You turn me on with a gentle hair flick_

_there's nobody else; no guys to go and pick_

_Gods, you know your lovin' got me sick?_

_In a few years i'll lay down with content_

_Deep inside, I know you're heaven-sent_

_You, you made all my rules slightly bent_

_this guy right here, he is one of a kind._

_From laughs to cries to anger to sighs to mischief to lies_

_**(sigh)** goddamn, we go through a lot_

_From lucks to angry stereo chucks to midnight fucks_

_I know this is love inside_

_From ways to say that each and every single day_

_is special with you and is perfect_

_From smiles and hugs to our everlasting jitter bugs._

_I'll stay... I'll stay._"

Kenshin was astounded and as he looked at her in surprise, she slipped her arms around him and turned the recording off. Sanosuke took the phone and as he left the room to call Megumi, Kenshin rested his head down against hers lovingly.

"You're awesome at this." he said gently. "Jesus, that was the best rap made up on the spot ever. I had to write mine down and have Sanosuke help me."

"_**laughs**_ You're okay, love." Kaoru replied. She leaned up to meet his lips and just as they were going to kiss, she smiled and shut her eyes.

"If you want _**Zig-Zag**_ to rap her love at anytime, just "holla". I'm open for business as long as you'll let me."

* * *

**R.S.:** **WAAAAAAH!** _**The Alphabet **_is over! OMG i can't believe it!

Seriously, thank you to every-fucking-body who's reviewed and pushed me along through this! Jesus, I wanna cry a lil'! You guys have been awesome and look out for my two new stories coming out! I'll miss this project and i'll hope you guys will miss it too!

All the lyrics they rapped in this story was done by me (I used to spit rhymes in middle school) and i'm really proud how it came out! tell me what you thought!

For the last and final time... thank you.

_**Love Always,**_

_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


End file.
